Death To Us All
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi later. Can't really exsplain the story but its got action, drama, romance...sorta, and a lot of other things. Give it a try, you might like it. HIATUS-SORRY
1. Fake Chapter One

Boy this story is oldddddddddd my very first chapter fic. Lets hope I can change it from crap into something worth while. Read this and then proceed to the real chapter one.  
  
Before i begin i'm going to write info about my original characters. okay i only own them no one else:  
  
Bakudan- eyes: black age: actually 16. height: 5"8. hair: light brown. name means: bomb. info: Bakudan is a water demon and owns a pub with his father. He is very kind and sweet and well what people would call just plain sexy. He's very bubbly and would probably be mistaken for a blonde time to time. His role isn't important really, only in the end and beginning.Lives in demon world!!  
  
Hame- eyes: silver. Hair: blonde and long. Name means: unwelcome or unfortunate consequences. age: unknown,looks 15. height: 5"6. Info: Hame is half bat demon and half human. His father was a blind man, his mother was supposed to assassinate. they fell in love and got married and he went to live in demon world. After Hame and his 6 little brothers and 4 sisters were born he died of old age. Out of respect his mother won't remarry, or kill humans. Neither will Hame though most humans annoy him. Hame takes good care of his family and is a big softy when it comes to them. He is one tough cookie though, as they say  
  
Kashi- age:14. eyes: brown. hair: black. height: 5"6. name means: lyrics/oaks(as in tree wise). location: Hawaii! info: Kashi is a fourth of a flower demon and loves flowers. She can command and control flowers, and has very cooc weapons ( though she isn't to aware of them yet). She uses her spirit energy to do this. Next to Hame she is the most mysterious girl. She doesn't mention her past much, but it does have the tendency to come back to haunt her. She hits it off with Hame right away.  
  
Kakaeru- name means: embrace/hold/employ a person. age: 14. right eye: blue,left eye:black. (has trouble making out colors in the black eye) location: Texas. hair: orange. height: 5"3. info: Fully human. Kakaeru lives with her twin, 19 year old, brothers and father. She's lived with them for about 2 years. They are her foster family. For 10 years she had to undergo abuse from her parents, they left behind several scars. One which is located on her right cheek. Her left eye is damaged after her father repeatedly punched her there. For 10 years she suffered physical abuse and for the rest of the years mental abuse. She managed to get away from her parents when she discovered her unusually high spirit awareness and power. She has the power to create a green spirit short sword. She automatically become Yoru's best friend, and sadly just like Kuwabara she is the weakest of the group.  
  
Yoru- name means: night or depend on. age: 17 eyes: yellow. hair:moss green (which means reaaaaly dark brown) height: 6"0 location: China. Info: Yoru is half fire demon half human. He resides in the human world because his father gave up his demon life to stay with his human mother. His mother met his father when he came to human world to take over it. She accidentally hit him with her car...the car was more damaged than he, but she insisted on taking care of him. She was a priestess and knew he was a demon to begin with. They fell in love the week he stayed and got married, giving up being a demon for her. All male fire demons have some sort of demon mark on their body and when Yoru was born he had it. It is a red diamond on his head. So he grew up as an outcast always getting into fights and with no friends. His attitude worsened when his mother died in a fire that a group of punk kids started. Yoru never kills anyone, but is very much willing to fight. He's a wild one. He and Kakaeru hit it off rather quickly. They become best friends, because he seems to kind of sense that something happened to her.  
  
okay that's it! now you can read the real story!!oh please run away if you don't like gays, and bi's! okei dokei? 


	2. Real Chapter One

DEATH TO US ALL.  
  
"Bakudan! One mo' round?!" A demon called, words slurred together. "One minute!" a voice answered back pepply.  
  
A young demon emerged from the back, carrying a rather large pint of his best ale. The young demon was a water demon and proud half owner of the demonic pub. His hair was a light brown, matching the soft bark of a tree. His eyes were a dark coal black with a brilliant happiness to each sparkling orb. Bakudan and his father, Ragen, both owned the pub and, Bakudan always welcomed any one in. Especially suspicouse charcters.  
  
Even though water demons were known to be friendly torwards humans and other creatures, they where not dispised among their kind. The water demons, wheather they liked it or not, were drawn to evil emotions. Bakudan's outfit was a large green sweater with a ruby pendent on his collar. A gray sash made by his young sister (crudely made) hung gracefully at his slender (oh oh sexy...sorry) hip. His pants where gray as well and tucked into large brown boots. He smiled as he heard the bell ring announcing another customer. "Can I-"  
  
SLAM! A tall demon standing at, at least 8 feet glared down at him. His ears were rather large and his face scarred. His red hair hung greasilly along his back. Three others stood smirking behind him.  
  
The shortest was obviously a bat demon with his fangs and claws and of course bat wings draped around him lazilly. His yellow eyes gleamed happily at Bakudan's obviouse pain.  
  
An ice demon, a woman, was at the smaller ones side. She was white with blue hair and blue eyes and her face was as cold as Alaska. She wore a black Kimono and her nails where painted red like blood.  
  
The last one was calmer and had a bored look on his handsome face. He had jet black hair and glared at the back of the biggest man's head. His eyes were a strange purple and looked creepy. He didn't look like any demon Bakudan had ever seen, but then again there where quite a few demons that where the last of their race.  
  
"Put him down!" A growl came from almost every demon in the pub. His customers, who he knew so well and who cared for him, were coming to his defense. The tall scarred face man glared down at him. "Whatever...kid rember the name Shinsho. I'll be famouse one day." He stalked away sitting at a circular table. The bat demon hissed at him, "I'm Makudo. Beware little boy, water demons are a delicouse." The woman walked by him smiling shaking her head, "Heh, ignore them. I won't let them harm you. I'm Dreena." The last man walked by "Why in the hell are they telling you their names? I dunno what the fuk they're thinking. Might as well. Vison is my name I suggest you try really hard not to get in my way." Bakudan rubbed his throat, 'What the Hell is up with thes jack-offs?' "What do you want?" Bakudan asked never loosing his smile. "Your best ale. Keep them coming."  
  
Bakudan obeyed, he'd recived threats before. None were ever carried out, why would this time be any different?  
  
As the hour grew later and later he could hear their voices rise above the other drunks who where no longer forming koherent words. "Yes, it will work and the Urameshi halfling, and the traitors and that ugly human will die. Koenma will die soon after!" Dreena cackled the 2nd most sober of the group. Vison smiled, "The human world will fall and we can create our own world, especially after we illiminate the demon world."  
  
CRASH!  
  
Bakudan dropped all his tray of glasses on the ground, starring at the group in horror. "Your insane! Destroy the demon world your own home?! Destroy Koenma and take over is fine by me but, the demon world!?" Shinsho got up swaying on his feet "ooo shinsho....gets...ta have him sum' funnz...heheheh" "Oh poor baby" Dreena said with a smile. "I can't help you out this time..."  
  
Bakudan backed up realizing his mistake. He turned, but Shinsho caught him crushing his arm in his steely grip. "AAAAHHHHH!!" He cried struggling. "Scream kid..." Shinsho laughed in his ear his stinking breath flooding Bakudan's nostrills. Luckilly for Bakudan Shinsho was drunk, and that made him slow. Bakudan smashed his free arm into Shinsho's gut who let go of him in suprise. Bakudan got up his broken arm flying wildly behind him. He ran blindly outside and accidently ran straite off the cliff, on which their bar was located on.  
  
"Well so much for that problem." Makudo laughed wickedly. "Idoit. He's a water demon. Look down." Vison snarled. Below the cliff was a very large and deep river. "He'll find help and try to stop us. We'll be fine...Just as long as he didn't hear how we plan to kill the Urameshi team."  
  
"By destroying their counterparts right?" Shinsho asked. "Yes, you big idiot. How many times must we rimind you?"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vison yelled angrilly. "Lets go, master will be exspecting us." If the 4 had bothered to look down they would have seen clinging to the rocks was a very drained looking water demon. huh?" He whispered and let go allowing the water to sweep him away.  
  
12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341  
  
Boeton hummed merrilly as she flew over spirit world. "Hmmm, now what is that?" She asked looking down at a river. Her pink eyes spotted a figure laying at the waters edge. Boeton twisted her blue hair with her fingers wondering if she should go down. Curoiusity getting the better of her, she flew down landing gently on the grass, figuring a peek wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"OH! You poor thing!!" She gasped seeing a brown haired teen lay gasping on the bank. Bending down she felt a strange wave of deju vu wash over. He looked up into her pink eyes and she starred down in his black eyes. "Do I know you?" They both asked. Bakudan shook his head, "Please miss, help me...I have come very far to deliver a message to Koenma! Its very important!! A bunch of demons are planning to..to"  
  
"To what Bakudan?"  
  
"To kill this team, this Urameshi team..." Bakudan's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted from the lack of sleep. Boeton carried him over to her oar, struggling because he was now dead wheight. Once she had him, she flew as fast as she could to Koenma. "Hang on." She muttered to him. She wasn't sure why but, she felt very tired all of a sudden, as if she'd been running a hundred miles. "It's like...I can feel...your..." Boeton trailed off and looked down at Bakudan. "Is he..." She pursed her lips looking around.  
  
No.  
  
She shouldn't say it.  
  
She may not be alone.  
  
Bakudan woke hours later in a warm bed, bandages on his broken arm. He was sick with a high fever and was getting sicker by the minute. Boeton sat by him her skin pale and she looked rather ill herself. Koenma hovered above her looking down at the young man. "Are you sure he didn't give the names of the counterparts?"  
  
"Yes...I think they where st..still looking for them." He coughed and Bakudan's mouth closed, followed by his eyes. Koenma looked at Boeton and back at Bakudan. "Boeton, you were right. He is your counterpart. That is why your not feeling up to speed. It is known in spirit world every living and non-living thing has a counterpart. In other words, a twin soul. If one counterpart dies the other follows. If one is brought back, the other is brought back. They may not look alike, but there is an invisable string connecting them. With out help its compleatly hidden from humen eyes, demon eyes, and any others. In fact I belive me and my father are the only ones who see it." Koenma let out a worried sigh. "Call Yusuke and the others here. Tell them that they must return back from their vacation...their very lives are at stake."  
  
/MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE/  
  
In a temple in southeast China, Hiei, Kuruma ,Yusuke, and Kuwabara visited Yukina. She'd moved there a year ago and set up a shrine where she taught children, with enough spirit energy, how to heal the injured. Kuwabara and Yukina had tried going out, but broke it off so Yukina could persue her dream, and being as Yukina sensed that she was not the one Kuwabara truely loved, a relationship just didn't seem to work.  
  
The two still remianed good friend and Kuwabara had become like a second brother, much to Hiei's disgust and horror. Yusuke was now 19 years old and kept teasing Kuwabara who was a month younger than he, and still 18. Kuruma and Hiei had married 7 months ago and thinking of soon starting a familly. Yusuke did work with Keiko in the Raman shop along with Keiko's husband Niro. This turn of events had shocked everyone, but Yusuke who just shrugged and said "I told you we were only friends. Sheesh."  
  
"Kazuma-san how is collage going?"  
  
"Oh miss Yukina its wonderful. In another 2 years I'll be out of college and starting life as an English teacher and Martial arts teacher. I hope you come and visit."  
  
"Oh I will!"  
  
"Hmm...this idiot won't pass so don't exspect anything to soon!"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU TAKE THAT BACK HIEI!"  
  
"Why would I when it's the truth?"  
  
"YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE AS! I'LL TAKE YOU!!"  
  
"HEY! C'mon you guys we're here on vacation!" Yusuke griped holding down Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared angrilly as Hiei smirked.  
  
Kuruma shook his head pulling his lover in his lap. "Now Hiei play nice..." Hiei's cheeks flushed and he glared as Kuwabara who snickered. "Oh yeah there's somthing I've been meaning to ask you....how do you guys exspect to have children?" Kuruma laughed and Hiei snarled, "You have no right to ask that fool!"  
  
"Easy Hiei! I'd actualy like to know that too." Yusuke said coming to the defense of his best friend. "Well you see any one with demon blood can carry children. This way men and men can mate and woman and woman can mate and have children. We never have to worry about finding someone of the differnet sex to mate with... you can stop making that face now."  
  
Yuskue blinked, "Oh no it's just I was wondering can male humans some how have kids??"  
  
"Yes...if they agree to bond to a demon. Why do you ask?" Kuruma said slyly. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke "You have a boyfriend Urameshi?" he asked softly and Yusuke's face went bright red. "NONONONO! NOTHING LIKE THAT! I-I was just....curiouse is all..." Yusuke rubbed under his nose and Kuwabara threw an arm around Yusuke's shoulder. "HA! Urameshi's questioning!"  
  
"SHUT UP KUWABARA! THIS HAPPENS TO EVERYONE!" Yusuke growled threatining Kuwabara with his fist, but not looking too scary with his face as red as a tomato. "Not me!" Kuwabara said releasing his friend. "Oh and why not?" Hiei asked snorting. Kuwabara smiled. "In my familly Shizuru and I were taught to love who you love. No matter what sex."  
  
"So your saying your entire familly's bi?" Yusuke asked laughing. but Kuwabara remained seriouse. "Well...guess I am, I've dated females and males. More females than males. My sisters more interested in females though." The entire group starred in surprise at him.  
  
Hiei broke the silence by smirking, and declaring rather loudly, "And here I thought you where the straite one of the group!" Kuwabara shrugged. "You see I belive you can't help who you love! Who's to say your soulmate wasn't born the same sex as you right?" Yusuke nodded. "I never thought of it that way...but that makes since." Hiei nodded "The idiot actully prooved he has some knowledge..."  
  
Kuwabara glared at him Hiei smirking back. "Ah don't worry Kuwabara Hiei's just sorry he missed his chance to make you his boy toy!" Yusuke snickered. Hiei and Kuwabara both went red. "WHAT!?" Kuruma laughed and decided to play along. "Oh really? If I'd known Kuwabara was that way, I would have gone after him a long time ago."  
  
Kuwabara's face was now quite red, and Hiei was demanding Yusuke to take it back. Yukina giggled and took Kuwabara's hand. "Hiei! Why don't you and Kuruma marry Kuwabara! I'd Love having Kazuma-san as a brother."  
  
"Yukina thats not funny!" Kuwabara said stumbling over his own words. Kuruma leaned over taking Kuwabara's face. "Why not. It'd be fun." Kuruma winked at him and Kuwabara jerked back so hard he fell off the shrine's porch. "Uh...no thanks...uh...being hitched to Hiei is pretty scary and no offense Kuruma, it'd be weird to marry you too. I'd rather marry Urameshi, at least I know he won't accidently kill me being as he's part humen!" Kuruma and the others laughed, but Yusuke tackled Kuwabara, face red from embarssment. "What?! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
As the two wrestled on the ground a familliar blue haired girl appeared. "Please! I need your help!" Yusuke looked up from where'd he'd pinned Kuwabara. "What...what are you doing here? Ahhhh....darn it Boeton it's are vacation!" Boeton shook her head franticlly. "Theres no time for you to whine. All your lives are in danger! Along with 4 innocent people. Please! You must come with me to Koenma!" The 4 renkai grew quiet. They were surprised to here Boeton's desperate voice. "Okay Boeton...whats going on?" Yusuke asked sitting up. Boeton shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure, but you must come with me! Please hurry!"  
  
12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341  
  
Back at spirit world the 4 waited impaitently for Koenma. He'd all had them meet in his bed chamber, instead of his office. "It must be important if he's this worried about anyone eves dropping." Kuruma whispered. Kuwabara sat up and looked at the door. "He's here." The door swung open and walking in came Koenma, but in his adult form. He had 4 video tapes in his hand and a stern and seriouse look on his face.  
  
"Koenma what the hell is going on?!"Yusuke demanded feeling nervouse, and a bit upset about his vacation being cut so short. Koenma nodded at Boeton and she left to guard the door of any intruders. "A group of demons are after your lives. These demons are unknow to us except for their names. Dreena, Vison, Shinsho, and Makudo. All very bad demons the worst of their kind. But apparently they are taking orders from a leader. We do not know the name of this leader, but it doesn't matter. Somehow he found out about your counterparts."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Kuwabara, counterparts are beings that are connected. Everything has a counterpart and if the counterpart dies the other follows." Koenma said answering his unasked and uneeded question. "Anyways, the demons must know you are too strong for them and decided to attack your counterparts who are weaker. You all must go to their locations, bring them here, and we'll train their unhoned power. After the mission is over, we'll wipe the memories of the counterparts, and send them on their way. Pretty simple plan." Kuruma nodded and asked "How did you find out all this information?"  
  
"Boeton's counterpart Bakudan showed up. After being attacked in his pub he gladly told us what happened. Hes near here in the next hall and is very ill. That is why Boeton does not look well. If Bakudan dies, she will die, same with your counterparts. If they are killed you are killed." Yusuke rubbed his head. "Wait, I've died a lot so how could my counterpart come back?" Koenma smiled "Simple. He or she wasn't dead as long as you. Your first time you died he or she I belive was drowned. But brought back through your medical instruments. Knowing you were going to come back his or hers life was not moved on."  
  
"Wait," Hiei enterrupted, " he or she?" Koenma nodded, "Thats right...your conterpart foes not have to be the same sex." Yusuke was still running what Koenma had just told him and finally said, "Oh so they only die, permantly, when its their..or our time." Koenma nodded and walked over to where his t.v. sat. "This will show you the location of your counterparts and who they are...Or what."  
  
The screen was blank and dark at first, but all of a sudden a hill of flowers appeared. Sitting in the flowers was a girl.  
  
Her skin was a dark tan and her hair black as coal. Her straite hair hung to her shoulders and she sat braiding younger girl's hair. The camera zoomed in on her and a monotone almost robotic voice proclaimed "Kashi Zuko. age 15, height 5"6, eyes brown, hair black. Location Hawaii, type: human, with a flower demon background. Counterpart Kuruma." The voice stopped, and Kuruma looked carefully at the girl.  
  
She wore a red bikkini top and khaki shorts. She was tenderly looking at each flower and lacing some in the young girl's hair. The screen went dark and Kuruma nodded at Koenma. "As soon as these tapes are over you all will goto the said locations. I will supply you with a poison that will knock them out so that they can come here and not struggle."  
  
Koenma popped in the 2nd tape. After a minute a picture of a young demon with his bat-like wings spread out appeared on the screen. He was sitting in dead yellow grass watching his 10 younger brothers and sisters play. His eyes were a strange silver and hair a golden blonde. He had a seroiuse exspression and rather calm one. But he was alert and watched every child carefully.  
  
The same voice came on and said "Hame Yakoru eyes silver, hair blonde. Location demon world, hieght 5"6 age is unkonwn but looks 15. type, half bat demon half humen. Counterpart Hiei." Hiei scanned over the young boy and twitched slightly. The tape was popped out and Koenma placed the 3rd one in. The screen brightned and a young girl appeared on the screen. She was asleep with her head resting against the window of a car.  
  
Her orange wavey hair in a loose ponytail. She had a relaxed exspression on her face and on her right cheek was a medium sized scar. On her wrists were several smaller scars. In the car where two, 19 year old boys with Black hair and brown eyes, and the father looked the same. The familly wasn't even the same race, the brothers and father obvoiusly being japanese why the girl was no doubt american.  
  
"Kakaeru Okami. Formlly known as Kakaeru Johnson. Age: 14 eyes, left is black right is blue. type humen. location Texas. hair is orange and height 5"3. counterpart Kuwabara." The tape switched off and Kuwabara immediantly asked "What did that weirdo voice mean formlly known as Kakaeru Jhonson?" "Shes adopted. Kuwabara you lost your parents, instead of having lost them her parents beat her. After 10 years of physical, and 2 years of mental torture she managed to find her power and free herself. Afterwards, she completly forgot how she used her power." Kuwabara frowned and angrilly gripped his pants. "That poor girl."  
  
The last tape popped in and a picture of a very tall teen appeared. He was sweeping leaves off the porch while a puppy played nearby. His yellow eyes matched the yellow leaves on the fall trees, his dark brown, messy hair dancing crazilly in the wind. "Yoru Haku. age 17, eyes yellow, hair green. Hight 6"0, location China. Type Humen and fire demon. Yusuke's counbterpart."  
  
Yusuke nodded, and Koenma cleared his throat, "There isn't much time. You must go get them...now..."  
  
/HAWAII/  
  
Kashi sat outside smiling up at the sun. She silently thanked it for allowing her beautiful flowers to grow so lovely. Today Kashi had chosen her pink shirt with a yellow sunflower on it and her blue jeans that stopped before reaching her ankles. Her yellow flip flops compleating the outfit. She smiled as she went down the rows of her flowers stopping when she saw, to her suRprise a young man in her garden.  
  
He had slightly wavey red hair, that was about as long as hers and was admiring the red roses. Strangely not afraid she approached the man and tapped his shoulder. "Exscuse me...what are you doing in my garden?" He spun around startled and smiled. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see the flowers...They smelt so pretty. I'm, Kuruma." He held out his hand and Kashi smiled taking it. "I'm Kashi." Kuruma smiled sadly, "I know." She looked down a needle was in her wrist, she swayed feeling weak. "What..di..did you..." She collapsed in his arms and he gingerly lifted her up. Back to spirit world....  
  
/IN THE DEMON REALM/  
  
Hame tucked his last sibling in for a nap sighing as he looked at them all. His mother was away assasinating another humen or demon as was her job. That was how she met his dad. She was sick when she attacked and collapsed in his doorway. The man took good care of her and she fell in love with his father. The only reasons for the demon wanting his mother to assasinate his fathe,r was because he belived Hame's father saw somthing.  
  
His father didn't, he couldn't have.  
  
He was blind.  
  
Hame missed his father who died of old age. Hame, upon hearing the news, came back to help his mother take care of his young siblings. Hame really wasn't interested in humans. They annoyed him to no end. But he vowed never to kill one no matter how tempting. It was a way of honoring his kind father. "They're all asleep?" He spun around seeing a short demon behind him. His black hair stood straite up and his red eyes watched him calmly. Even though this man had invaded his home and space, he felt no malice torwards him. Hame pulled out a black piece of cloth tieing his long blonde hair in a ponytail. "If you have come for my familly, I'm afraid you will have to fight!" Hiei smirked and shook his head. "Oh, I'm not here for them. I'm here For you..." Somthing shot from his hand and Hame winced as something pierced his shoulder. He swayed on his feet feeling horriablly dizzy. "You fuc...king..." He fell and Hiei tossed him over his shoulder. Back to spirit world....  
  
/TEXAS/  
  
Kakaeru left her music class, but her teacher Mr. Imono stopped her. "Kakaeru! You did wonderful today! Your going to nail that solo! You'll be the first in are school to actully reach the goal of an operah singer!" The young girl smiled. "Not me. They won't like a girl with an ugly scar on her face!" She laughed. He pat her head. "Oh hush...See you tomorrow." She nodded and began to walk home.  
  
"Hey." A tall young man stopped her. He had a seriouse exspression on his face and she stepped back feeling an odd sense of power about him. He felt different...ever since she could remember she could always tell when someone was good or bad. She could also predict things as well. This guy though...he felt like her...She'd never met someone who felt the same. Especilly not someone who felt like her...  
  
"What do you want?" The man held out his hands in defense "Listen miss my name is Kuwabara. And your going to have to come with me."  
  
"Like hell I will..." Kakaeru raised her fist to smack him when he grabbed her and shoved a needle in her neck. "OW YOU LI...littl..uh" He caught her looking around to make sure no one saw and placed her small form in his arms. "Geez...how is it my counterpart so short...?" Back to spirit world....  
  
/CHINA/  
  
Yoru punched out the last jerk that had decided to attack him and smirked as they lay in their own bodyfluids. "Sheesh...you think these guy would know not to pull a knife on me!" Yoru found it all to easy to take them down especilly as they where humen why'll he was half fire demon. Of coures his dad would be mad later that he'd been fighting, but that was his problem. His dad used to be a demon, but gave up his demon body to stay with his mom. She died in a fire not too long ago. He missed her a lot these days. "Hey." Yoru turned seeing a short, but older, young man. "You want some of this?" Yoru asked smirking. The man smiled his brown eyes flickering for a moment. "Maybe later. Right now I have a job to do." He stolled over to him and smiled. "Take this." Yoru caought a needle in his hand pricking his finger. "Whats this?" Yusuke shrugged. Yoru swayed feeling suddenly tired. "Ah, shi..shi...I HATE YOU!" Yoru collapsed in Yusukes arms who put him on his back. Back to spirit world....  
  
1234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234  
  
Hame floated in a dark pool of nothingness.  
  
His eyes closed, his senses closed. He could feel nothing. He was alone in the black pitch. Compleatly alone. He ached slightly, but not badly. Somthing soft and tender was gently rubbing his face. He turned resting his lips on the soft presence. It smelt of flowers....  
  
"Please wake up...please." He heard a desperate voice call out to him. Painfully he pulled away from the darkness and opened his eyes. He sat straite up and grabbed the soft thing that had been stroking his face. "Wha..." A young and very tan girl sat startled by him. He'd caught her hand and she starred wide eyed at him. He instantly realesed it and looked around his surroundings seeing he was in a dark room.  
  
Two others were slumped against the wall leaning on each other. One was slowley sitting up. He looked back at the girl who was defintly 14. "Are you okay? Any dizzyness?" He shook his head no and she let out a sigh of releif. "My names Kashi...I was worried....were you kidnapped and brought here too?" Hame growled suddenly his silver eyes flashing angrilly. "Yes...I was....my name is Hame. You didn't need to show any concern for me."  
  
"Why not? I didn't know if you where knocked out, poisened or...." Her shoulders shook and Hame felt guilty. "Thank you." he said shortly turning away, but still catching her smile.  
  
Yoru woke and was struggling to get up. He looked down, after realizing somthing was laying on him. A small 14 year old orange headed girl lay there her arms loosly wrapped around him. He blushed brightly and notticed two figures talking to each other. One was defintly human...maybe slightly demon why'll the other was a half demon like him.  
  
Looking down he knew this girl was for sure a human. He shook her gently and she continued to lay motionless. His eyes widened as he realized she may be dead. He shook her again and sighed seeing groggy eyes look up. Then they closed again and he shook her again. Once again her eyes opened and then closed instanlty. "DARNIT! WAKE UP!" He made a fist ready to smack the girl, but was surprised when her hand couaght his and even more suprised to see that her eyes were still closed.  
  
She opened her eyes smiling. "Ha! Takes more than that to get me." She let go of his fist and he punched her. Not hard, but a punch that signaled that he was curoiuse at to what she would do next. She growled and head butted him. HARD! The two growling got up and began to fight each other while Hame and Kashi watched interested. "Shoulde we do anything?" Kashi whispered. Hame smiled, "No. Lets see if they kill themselves."  
  
The fight was over with, Yoru the champ, both had a bruise or two. "I like you. My names Kakaeru."  
  
"I'm Yoru. Wassup?" She smiled and he helped her up smiling back. Kakeru looked around notticing the two others and smiled going up to them wipeing her blood away from her lip. "Hey...looks like we're in the same boat." Hame snorted. "What kind of Idiot starts a fight like that!? FuXing morons, fighting and then the next minute your friends!"  
  
"I didn't start it you jerk he did! You saw it!"  
  
"All I saw was him trying to wake you up scarface..."  
  
"SCARFACE?! WHY YOU-"  
  
She lunged for him Kashi grabbing her, holding the shorter girl back. "Calm down it's okay....." Yoru placed a hand on Kakaeru's shoulder. "Yeah tiger. Chill....we need to talk." Yoru motioned for everyone to sit down. After they where seated he began softly "My names Yoru. 17 years old and its obviouse we've been kidnapped for some reason. The only thing I could think of us being kidnapped for is because I'm half fire demon." With this said he created a fire ball in his hands.  
  
Kakaeru reached out and touched it yipping and placing the burned finger in her mouth. "Stupid! Why the hell you touch it?" He snapped. "I wanted to see if it was real..." She mumbled. "Uh...Idiot." Hame muttered reciving a growl. Kakaeru pulled her finger out. "Well I'm just human...can't believe you guys are demons...but with bat boy-"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"-over there I guess I have no choice but to believe...I can only think of 2 reasons they'd want me. One is I can see things, hear things, no other people can see or hear. In fact I can tell you that above us is some guys that feel pwerful, some ghost to the left and traps to the right. Below us is a hall...and it leads to the guy that knocked me out and 5 others..."  
  
"Not bad..." Yoru said sounding impressed. "And...I can do this..." She held out her arm grabbing her wrist and a short sword glowing green appeared in her hand, and in the other one another followed suite. "I learned this when I couldn't take some beatings I was reciving..."  
  
"Weak..." snorted Hame. "I'm Hame. I'm part demon part humAn. I can fly and suck blood out oF victums. Taking their powers and only needing a drop of their blood."  
  
"YOUR A VAMPIRE!!" Hame glared at Kakaeru "No you idoit! But if I get hungry I'll be coming for you!!"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Back off Hame. Shes strong for a humAn, but I can tell your way to strong to be messing with her. Heheheh you'd kick her can!"  
  
"Oh yeah Yoru! C'mon say it to my face! I 'll take you!" Kashi chuckled at the amuseing sight. "My names Kashi. I come from Hawaii and i'm 14, like you right?" She asked pointing at Kakaeru who nodded. "I'm a third flower demon from my father's side...and I know I can turn Lily's into daggers but, I think thats it." "It seems like we all have some sort of abillity...I suggest we get out of this joint, go and find those guys, then get them to let us loose. They should answer our questions for sure..." Yoru rose and blasted the fire ball in his hands on the floor.  
  
It made a large hole, but it was too dark to see the end. Kakaeru stepped forward and looked down. "I'll test it out. If you hear a splat well...I suggest Hame fly the rest of you down." She jumped and Yoru tried to cath her. "WAIT YOU IDIOT!! YOU BETTER NOT DIE!" After several seconds they heard a thump. A few moments later they heard Kakaeru's distant voice. "It's okay! It's a long ways, but you can make it."  
  
Hame jumped followed by Kashi and Yoru. When they reached the floor they saw Kakaeru waiting at some steps for them. "Lets go! The guys are this way!!" As the group ran upwards light slowley blanketed over them. When they reached a dead end Kakaeru pointed. "They're behind there!" Hame nodded and punched through the wall The 4 stepping in a brightly lit room, prepared for a fight...  
  
1234 WELL THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! long huh? Geez...I can't believe how atrociouse the spelling was! Worse than normal!! 


	3. Trust Games Wee

Well here we are in chapter 3.  
Hiei: LIKE ANYONE CARES WHAT CHAPTER THIS IS!  
You must be on your period jerkface!  
Hiei: :Kills Kazima:  
Kuwabara: HOLY SHAT! HIEI!  
Yusuke: While those two duke it out, AbbiCat4, Kazima is thinking the same thinking your thinking, and encourages your thoughts! :Pouts: Why does Kaziama Have to torture her favorite characters?  
  
1234  
  
"Well its about time!" Yusuke snorted leaning on Kuwabara. Kuwabara smiled "Geez we were wondering if you'd killed each other!" Hiei and Kurama were smirking at the 4, seeming to be amused by the groups stunned faces.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Yoru demanded severely pissed. "My my...he certainly is like Yusuke isn't he?" Boeton giggled. Koenma nodded and held out his hands to them. "Please if you'll sit down we'll explain everything."  
  
After at least an hour of a detailed explanation the 4 young teens looked over at their counterparts. "So...you and me are connected?" Kakaeru asked looking at Kuwabara. He nodded. "Yup kid. You got lucky " She starred at him, confused. This all seemed a little far fetched, yet she couldn't being herself not to believe him. "Right..." Hame only looked at Hiei not needing to talk. Kashi smiled at Kurama, "It makes sense why I wasn't afraid of you." Kurama smiled at her, "You have lovely flowers. I really was drawn to them." Yoru and Yusuke where already talking about having a match.  
  
"Hold it Why are we all acting buddy buddy?" Hame demanded, angry that the others seemed to already be trusting their kidnappers. "You kidnapped us, drugged us, and then locked us in a room together! You had no right to do this! As far as I'm concerned I'm not staying. Who cares if someone tries to kill me. I'll protect myself!"  
  
"I hate to agree with him, but you know I really don't know if I can trust you guys!" Kakaeru agreed. Yoru and Kashi nodded in as well, whether they belived them or not, being kidnapped isn't such a good way to start a relationship. They turned to exit, but Boeton blocked their paths. "Please! If you won't do it for us, do it for the young man who nearly died just so he could warn us that we were all in danger!"  
  
"What?" Yoru asked raising his eyebrows. Koenma walked ahead of them the reikai teitai and Boeton following."Please come with me. There's something you need to see."  
  
The 4 were led to a room where Bakudan lay, his broken arm heavilly bandaged his skin a pasty white. His eyes where closed in pain and he was spitting up blood. "Bakudan? What the hell is he doing here? He wouldn't pick a fight with anyone!" Hame growled having been to his pub. Bakudan was his only friend, and was quite fond of his family. He came over and helped take care of his siblings all the time "You know him?"  
  
"Yes. He owns a pub called the APRIL." Hame said starring at him. "He really risked his life to just try and help save us...?" Kashi asked taking Bakudan's uninjured hand. "Yes...He did. And those men will kill you, But please let us train you. Let us help you be prepared..." Boeton begged. "Fine." Kakaeru agreed. "I don't like people who pick fights for no good reasons....its dishonorable! These guys are trash that need to be taken out!" Yoru smiled and placed an arm around the girl's shoulder."I'll tag along to make sure this kid's not killed." Kashi stepped forward. "Miss Kakaeru is right. They need to be taken down." Hame nodded not giving any reason for his willingness. Yusuke smiled "Good...now we're going to see a friend of mine. But its late...I suggest you come home with us and rest up."  
  
1234123412341234123412341234123412341234122341234123412341234123412341241234  
  
At Kurama's and Hiei's house Kashi and Hame were staying with them. Kurama's and Hiei's house was a 2-story house and very large with 5 extra rooms. Kurama led Kashi up to one upstairs. "This is your room. I hope you enjoy your stay." Kurama said politely. "My mother has some clothes she didn't mind to donate. And I have a few in case you don't feel like dressing too girly." Kashi giggled "Kurama dear...your clothes are more girly then your moms!" She giggled and even Kurama had to laugh at that. Downstairs Hiei had placed Hame in a room far from Kashi's for good reason. "My moms gonna be so pissed...." Hiei smirked "Don't worry about your brothers and sisters. I left a note saying that you had to go away, but would bring back presents." Hame smirked. "Great...your gonna make me a liar."  
  
"Not so...Kuruma has already gotten them gifts. As for your mom Koenma called her and told her that you were kidnapped and must fight to the death to get away. She says she's so proud of you." Hiei smirked. Hame rolled his eyes. That was his mom....  
  
Kuwabara was filling Kakaeru's closet with his sister's clothes from when she was young, she offered them after the situation was explained. Kakaeru would be staying in the guest room and currently was sitting on a futon and petting the plump orange cat. "She's very happy here..." Kakaeru said with a smile and yawned sleepily. She was already dressed for bed being as she never fully woke from the sleeping poison. "You look tired. Well its 6:30....you sure you don't want dinner?" She shook her head and crawled into the bed and pulled out her ponytail which she wore loosely to her side. She lay back already half gone. Kuwabara smiled and tucked the covers around her and looked at how small her hands where compared to his. He wondered if he looked so young when he was 14. He probably didn't...especially with scars from fighting demons...."You see ghosts too right?" Kakaeru asked. "Yes."  
  
"Your smart to pick and find a building with no ghosts."  
  
"The lost souls...always made me sad..."  
  
"Me too.." Kakaeru closed her eyes falling peacefully asleep.  
  
"Sheesh, can't believe I had to ask Kuwabara to borrow some of his clothes just for you!" Snorted Yusuke. Yoru was settled in the guest room. "He didn't seem to mind."  
  
"Yeah but that's because hes a big softy!" Yusuke snorted. "You two best friends?" Yusuke was silent at first. "Yep...at first all I wanted to do was avoid the guy, but he wanted to fight. To put me in my place and teach me respect. He lost what...156 times?"  
  
"You counted?" Yoru asked surprised. "Uh....well yeah." Yusuke blushed embarrassed. "But I remember when I died, I saw him crying at my wake saying he needed me there for him. When I came back...I stuck close to him curious about the guy. I found out his life...wasn't to great. Lost his parents in a car crash...He..was in the car and his face was ripped off...they had to sew it back on."  
  
"Is that why he looks like that..?"  
  
Yusuke nodded."He's not ugly once you get to know him. He actually looks good with his hair down. He's just Kuwabara, my best friend. I was stupid thinking I really didn't need friends, so I kind of treated him bad sometimes, but he never minded. He never expected me to change and, he didn't change either he still tries to get me to fight with him! But then in the dark Tournament..." Yusuke went silent as he remembered Toguro turning to Kuwabara and pointing him out as the one to die. Kuwabara ran forward he was so determined he'd be okay and then...Kuwabara was telling him not to let him down smiling and falling to the ground....There was silence, then a scream from Kuwabara's sister and a sob from Yukina. No one knew what went through Yusuke's head.  
  
The whole world shattered and his heart broke into millions of pieces. He fell into a damp dungeon and could not escape the torment of seeing his best friend's smiling goofy face again and again. He stayed in the dungeon until-  
  
"Yusuke?!" Yoru asked concerned. Yusuke looked up surprised. "Sorry... Yoru listen to me...You and Kakaeru are already friends right?" Yoru blinked "I dunno I guess...."  
  
"Don't ever hold anything back! Fight with all you have or you'll see her die in front of your eyes sacrificing her self for you. Fight with all you have or some jack off will decide they need to push you to get to your powers. And she'll wind up dead! Don't think your the strongest guy either, or someone will take her away to lure you into a trap..." Yusuke said, voice rising with each shaky word.  
  
The past always seemed to haunt him.  
  
"Did some of this stuff happen to Kuwabara? He died and left you He was taken away?" Yusuke paused at the door "Almost. It turned out he was alive but he was almost gone...But almost is too close you hear me? Then not long later he was kidnapped because I was too dXmm cocky." The door closed and Yoru sat there silently.  
  
He shrugged blowing it off after a minute. He wasn't Kakaeru's best friend. They just met. They where barely friends anyway right? Yoru nodded deciding that was a good answer and laid down. Tomorrow was off to see some old woman called Genkai. "Heh well I'll try not to beat the old hag too bad..."  
  
/NEXT DAY/  
  
Hame sat upon the roof of the old woman, Genkai's, house, training facility, shrine, whatever she called the place.  
  
He wore white with Blue pants that he tucked into his black boots. He'd borrowed it from Karuma. He really didn't like the clothing too much but it was loose fabric and felt good. His hair was still in a ponytail, below him in Pink overalls was Kashi. The overall's legs didn't even reach her knees, Along with it she wore a white shirt to match. Her flip-flops were on from yesterday.  
  
She was humming and braiding a yellow flower in her hair....she looked so...  
  
Hame blushed shaking his head and turned away. "HEY HAME, KASHI! WASSUP!?" Yoru appeared smiling his yellow cat eyes glistening. He wore a white shirt with blue sleeves and brown jeans his shabby white sneakers on his feet. He smiled at the group making his way carefully to them. Kashi greeted him with a friendly and warm smile. Hame hopped down smirking and nodding towards him. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were on the opposite side of the porch waiting for Kuwabara.  
  
"That fool is always late." Growled Hiei angrily.  
  
"We're here don't start with out me!!" Kakaeru came running up in a blue tank top. She wore a white unbuttoned shirt over the top and khaki shorts running towards the group. Kuwabara was close behind a sheepish grin on his face. Kakaeru smirked and charged towards Yoru. "Today I'm full of energy! Fight with me Yoru!" Yoru also ready for a good fight smirked,"I'll try not to kill you!"  
  
He headed at her swinging a fist into her waist, why'll she punched him square in the nose. Kuwabara had caught up with Yusuke and the others watched in amusement. Kashi clapped her hands and chuckled, "Go Kakaeru!" Hame smirked hoping Kakaeru would get her butt kicked. Also knowing she wouldn't beat Yoru, made an evil smile appear on his face. The fight lasted maybe a minute with Yoru taking down Kakaeru.  
  
He'd kicked her in the face and she fell breathing hard unable to go on. "Dam you got me!! Sheesh I can't go on!" She sighed, her lip and nose bleeding, and she looking ready to pass out. Kashi approached her pulling out her kerchief and dabbing the cuts gently. "That was a good match being as your pure human." Yoru sat down spitting out a drop of blood. "Just proves Humans are weak." Hame snorted sitting down as well.  
  
Kakaeru sat up angrily "Yeah! Well your half human making you half weak! And what about Kashi does that make her weak!?"  
  
"Um, Kakaeru I'm a 3rd of a flower demon....I'm not all human. " Kakaeru sulked shoulders slouching. "Darn...does that make me the weakest of the group!?" "Fraid it does! HA!" Yoru laughed elbowing her. As the group continued to talk Genkai appeared smiling. "Seems they are off at a good start."  
  
"Yeah...Like they were meant to be friends." Kuwabara said smiling at the 4. "So what kind of torture are you going to do to them?" Yusuke asked smiling eyes flashing curiously. Genkai smirked, "Oh you'll see...First lets start with some trust games...."  
  
1234  
  
Kakaeru looked down at her self. She stood on a rock pillar with ropes tied to her wrists and ankles. On three separate pillars were Kashi, Hame, and Yoru. Large spikes to their head and 4 other spike aimed at Kakaeru. Above Kakaeru was a bag. "Geez Genkai..." Yusuke sighed knowing that the 4 where all ready going through a course that could kill them.  
  
"Listen good Kakaeru. If you jump up you will get the bag which is your mission. You will miss the spikes, but the spikes will impale your friends. You move to save your friends they will live and you will be impaled. This will kill you. If you make one wrong move you'll all die." Genkai said calmly as she'd done with Yusuke. "Fuk....I can't believe I'm about to die!" Yoru yelled angrily. Kakaeru glared at him, "Hey! Trust me!"  
  
"HELL NO!" Yoru shouted, Kakaeru ignoring him. She stood perfectly still thinking. She smirked and tried to cut the ropes off, but an electrically charged wave went through her body.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"She screamed in pain Genkai beginning to laugh. "Oh yes you can't do that or you'll receive a bit of a nasty shock!"  
  
"Ow..." Kuwabara muttered. He felt as if had received a punch to the gut. How'd that happen? "Kakaeru!? Are you okay!?" Yoru asked worried as he heard her heavy breathing. "Kakaeru?" Kashi asked also concerned. Kakaeru looked up at Hame, her face sweaty. "Hame listen I'm Gonna cut you free you save the others and we'll grab the bag!" Hame rolled his eyes knowing a better solution, but did not disagree. Kakaeru held out her hand green light beginning to glow.  
  
"SHORT SWORD OF THE SPIRIT!" A green short sword appeared in her hand and she raised her hand up slashing Hame free from the rope. When the rope was cut Kakaeru received another, longer nasty shock. Hame wasted no time in getting the others out and Kakaeru stood still as the sharp spikes came to her. If she moved Kashi and Yoru would have a spike through their heads.  
  
The spikes never touched her as Yoru blasted the spikes with fire turning them to dust. Kashi noticed that a spike was coming for Hame and she shoved him out of the way and kicked under the spike sending it upwards into the branch that held the bag. The bag fell down right into Yoru's hand. He smirked proudly, "Ha! I think this proves we trust each other, you old hag." Genkai looked back at Yusuke, "He is defiantly your counterpart...hes a dumb asX."  
  
Genkai turned back to them and smiled. "Good. one more test. Then I will know if you are truly able to trust each other." She waved for them to follow her and she led them to the woods where Kuwabara and Yusuke had gone through years ago, when they first met Genkai. "In here you will face your greatest fears. To get to your final test you must travel to the center of this forest. I will guide you there. You must return by nightfall, if you pass I will train you. You must help each other fight the fear or die. The fear will start with what the cave decides is the most horrid fear. A kind of fear it will feed on, and we will see after this if you can truely trust each other." Genkai looked at their stunned faces, "If you are willing to die for one another."  
  
Kashi swallowed her throat feeling dry, when she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Thank you. You saved me..." Hame looked down frowning, "Your leg...it's bleeding." Hame whispered. She blinked and looked down herself. Her leg had a deep gash she had not noticed.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He ripped off a large strip of the shirt and wrapped it around her leg carefully. Kashi's face went red and she gently touched his back. "Thank you..." Kakaeru made kissing noises and giggled, thus Hame punched her in the nose. "OW!! GEEZ! YOU JERK I WAS ONLY TEASING!" Hame turned to the tearey eyed girl, "So was I.." He smiled evilly and Kakaeru stepped away, choosing to stand near Yoru. Soon the four were at the center of the forest where a dark cave sat. Genkai looked at the four with what looked like pity and said softly "If you don't show up I will come to get you. I will not train you until you pass a test, If this test is too much I will not make you suffer thrugh this again" She walked away leaving the group alone to face the cave...  
  
1234  
  
End of this section! What's next? Why really freaky nightmares of course! 


	4. Kakaeru's Parents

yo AbbiCat4 Well in this story it doesn't talk about what happened to  
  
Kuwabara, but I've actually been toying with the idea of writing a fic where  
  
Kuwabara killed his parents cuz they were abusing him. I'll write that.  
How does that sound?  
Hope ya'll are enjoying this.  
  
1234  
  
"This doesn't seem to bad." Yoru snorted after quietly observing his surroundings. "No...this place is evil...it reeks of pain...keep you guard up...there is something very wrong with this place..." Kakaeru growled, eyes suspiciously looking in the depths of the cave. "Look!" Kashi pointed in the darkness of the cave. Inside two figures began to steadily walk out of the dark hell hole. The group walked closer getting in a fighting stance.  
  
Hame's wings ripped through his shirt as he got ready, Yoru prepared himself with small fireballs, Kashi had a lily out which changed to a dagger, sharp and deadly, While Kakaeru had her short swords out, both glowing intensely.  
  
The figures appeared outside the cave and Kakaeru's short swords immediately disappeared. She stepped away pale with fright, a cold sweat rapidly coating her body. "No...you..you...can't..." The others looked at her in surprise. "Kakaeru? Hey...what is it?" Yoru starred at the shaking girl. Her hands had come up to her mouth, and her whole body was wrapped with tremors. He was shocked to see her scared this much. "No...it can't be them!!" Yoru gave one last concerned desperate look at her, and then turned to the two figures.  
  
The two figures were normal people. The woman had sharp blue eyes and blonde hair, and starred down at Kakaeru. She was fat beyond belief, she had to be pushing 380 pounds, and held a broken beer bottle in her hand. Her eyes red from intoxication, fell instantly on Kakaeru.  
  
The man next to her was tall and greasy, his long orange hair hanging in clumps. He held a belt in his hands and, like the woman, a beer bottle, the contents still swirling slowly inside. "Come oer'here gurl..." The man slurred. Kakaeru whimpered taking a step back. "Daddy...." Yoru blinked. "DADDY?" Yoru would have cried out more, but the man threw his bottle at Kakaeru, missing her by at least ten inches, and he shouted, "WHERE IS MY SUPPER!?" The woman snarled out, "You little tramp! COME HERE!" Kakaeru shook her head again and mother yelled, "COME HERE NOW!"  
  
Kakaeru whimpered and walked to them. The other three starred at her pale form as she staggered towards the two people. She looked pale and sick, and she muttered how this couldn't be possible. The man cracked the belt and Kakaeru shut up. "Stupid wretch." He reached out grabbing her by the ear, and threw her into the wall, Kakaeru making a small 'oof' sound after colliding into the wall. He placed his hand and the back of her head, shoving her hard against the stone cave walls, and he smiled as he raised the leather belt high in the air.  
  
The belt began lashing out, and smashing into the girl's back, but Kakaeru did not scream.  
  
Frozen and terrified, Hame, Yoru, and Kashi watched as the man hit her with his belt, over and over, finally ripping her shit on accident with the belt buckle. The woman laughed and the bottle's broken edge jammed into Kakaeru's side, slicing through the tender flesh. "Thought you'd get away with forgetting our meal did'ya?" Still stunned, the others began to shake with anger now. "Why the hell is she just standing there?!" Hame growled enraged.  
  
Even though the girl was annoying beyond what he thought possible she didn't do anything to deserve this! She had done nothing. The only thing that she could have done to upset these foolish humans, was forget their dinner as they had been screaming about not too long ago.  
  
The belt smashed down on her again ripping her shirt once more, her bra now able to be seen. She was released and her father growled, "How dare you, you whore...How dare you let those boys see you like this?" Almost obediently, Kakaeru in shame removed her over shirt and put it on backwards to hide her chest from the others.  
  
Kakaeru slowly sunk to the ground, waiting for the next blow, eyes distant. The bottle was aimed for her again, as was the belt, and her father's hand but, a blast of fire, pure energy, and a dagger stopped the attack. Yoru was grilling fire over his body hair floating up. Hame had also reacted and his wings flared up dangerously while his pointed teeth showed flashing angrily. Kashi's hair floated a bit eyes narrowed her dagger lily now a sword. All 3 attacked in a blind and cold rage. Soon the figures fell on the ground. Yoru calmed down, but his voice shook with rage.  
  
He looked sharply at Kakaeru who still starred off distantly. "They can't hurt you any more...."  
  
He starred at Kakaeru trying to give her a smile, but his teeth would not unclench. She starred at him with her dead, sad eyes, and Yoru finally calmed completely down as he saw how helpless she looked starring back at him. He smiled, "Your safe Kaki....I won't let them get you." Kakaeru blinked and muttered, "Hmpf! Khaki? its Kakaeru."  
  
"Oh Khaki sounds sooooo cute!" he sneered, trying to get a rise out of her. She struggled to move in a more comfortable seating position, and he instantly helped her, being very careful, not wanting to jostle her wounds. "You..you can't hurt me anymore...I GOT AWAY FROM YOU!" She declared to the figures, the familiar Kakaeru slowly seemed to be coming back. But looking into her eyes, Yoru wondered if it was just the lighting in the woods that seemed to be making her come back. Yoru rubbed the only thing not hurt by her parents, her shoulder, and nodded in agreement telling her she was correct.  
  
She was safe.  
  
The figures burst into flames and disappeared. Hame knelt down, "Don't think you did something wrong. You didn't." She looked away from him ashamed and embarrassed that Hame had seen this. He frowned, knowing what she was thinking and dropping his voice he whispered, "I will not make fun of you for this." She nodded not looking up, but seeming a little more relaxed. Kashi fell on her knees her Kerchief out wiping the blood away. She didn't say a word, but her eyes said many.  
  
Yoru scooted a little closer, and Kakaeru looked up. "Do you still live with them?" She starred blankly, and he assisted again, "Do-you-still-live-with-them?"  
  
"No...I got away."  
  
"You're the bravest girl I ever met...You've got a lot more guts in you than anyone I've ever met." He suddenly had her in a hug. "I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. Okay?"  
  
"It's in the past at what they did...All I have now are scars." Yoru pulled away and touched her scar on her cheek and noticed tears falling down her cheeks from her still dead and empty eyes. "Oh Kakaeru...." He hugged her to him tightly and she lay limp in his arms. As if she was a doll, unable to react to anything. "When they beat me I just lay still. If I was limp they beat me longer, but if I struggled it hurt more. You just roll with the punches...." Her muffled voice whispered. "But hey...the scars make me look dangerous!" She joked trying to be funny, only depressing the group even more.  
  
Kashi's throat grew tight and her eyes narrowed with anger. She looked up to see Hame's reaction, and was almost angry when she saw his calm face, but when she saw his fists were clenched angrily, his finger nails causing his hands to bleed, Kashi reached up and took his hand and he looked down at her startled. She smiled knowingly and his ears went red, but other wise he pretended he didn't know why she smiled. Yoru held her in shock. Kakaeru went through all :that: and still remained like she was...still sweet, noble, gentle, and brave? "How do you do it...your amazing..." He whispered to her soothingly.  
  
She tensed up as if she was trying hard not to cry any more. Yoru remembered what Yusuke had said about not letting Kakaeru die. 'I :SWEAR: Kakaeru will not die...she will live as my :best: friend forever. I was wrong...Yusuke she is going to be my best friend.' It was weird...this was the first time Yoru ever admitted he was wrong.  
  
She still trembled violently holding back the dam that welled in her, and holding her a little closer, being weary of her wounds, he whispered, "Just let it go. Come on Khaki. Let go." At the last syllable, a loud sob emitted from her small shaking frame, and she swung her arms around him tightly crying hard. Kashi pat the girls head gently, and felt tears fill her eyes. Hame closed his eyes, looking angrily away. Her loud sobs bothered him, and made him think of his family. She sounded like one of his sister's when they cried out from any injury they had received.  
  
What seemed like hours ticked by before Kakaeru finally shuddered, and calmed down, arms loosely wrapped around Yoru.  
  
"The next trial is starting..." Kashi whispered as they saw a figure running towards them at full speed. Slowly Kakaeru rose, back raw and bleeding from the beating. "I'm done crying now. I won't cry anymore."  
  
"Just get ready Kaki...here comes another nightmare..." Yoru whispered wondering gravely at what he would see next...  
  
1234 phew....done with this one...Hame is up next...what does nightmares hold? 


	5. Hame's Brothers And Sisters

Hey, Abbicat I actually have I different way to go with the story, buy it  
  
won't be a one shot.  
Peace  
  
1234  
  
When the figure came into the light they saw it was a small boy with bat  
  
wings like Hame. This boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and a horrified look  
  
on his small round face.  
  
Hame jumped and his wings instantly disappeared. Hame ran to him and caught  
  
the scared boy in his arms. "HESHA?!" He gasped holding the boy. The tiny  
  
boy looked up, and his small hands took hold of Hame's shirt. "Oniisan  
  
there's a guy and-" The small boy froze and stopped talking. "Hesha?! What is  
  
it! HESHA?!" The boys head fell back and a dart was revealed, stuck in his  
  
neck.  
  
The boy's features paled, and his face realized, and finally he turned a light  
  
shade of blue. When Hame looked up he saw several children on the ground a  
  
figure, protected by the darkness of the cave had killed them all.  
  
"Kimmi..." A small girl in a pink dress, whose hands used to make crowns  
  
made of flowers. "Michi?" A small boy who used to follow the small animals  
  
in his yard, and mimic them all, and make other demons laugh despite  
  
themselves. "Mako?!" A tiny sickly boy, whose wings where white instead of  
  
black or gray, but despite his frail state, he was looked up to by his  
  
brothers and sisters for never giving up.  
  
"NO!!" Kakaeru looked at the screaming demon, who she had come to know as  
  
cold, calm, and always collected, and she whispered horrified, "Its his  
  
brothers and sisters...." Kashi starred at her wide eyed, and then turned to  
  
her friend who held a little boy and sobbed loud bitter, and empty sobs. "Oh  
  
God..." Yoru looked up and saw Hame recklessly attack the figure. The figure  
  
avoided him with ease and pulled out a dagger, the shining mettle being the  
  
only part of the demon, or man not hidden by the dark.  
  
"Look," snarled the figure....standing in a light yellow dress was a toddler  
  
with wide silver eyes and green hair. Her hair in tiny pigtails.  
  
"Oniisan...?" she whispered and the knife was thrown. "NOOOOOOO" But the  
  
sharp blade never connected. Kashi had gracefully swept up the child,  
  
pushing her behind her back. The blade struck finding its way into her gut.  
  
"Uh...Hame...." She gasped falling on her knees. She coughed, finding it  
  
suddenly extremely hard to breathe. She shook, and placed her cold hand on  
  
her belly, nimble delicate fingers wrapping around the blade.  
  
She swayed, tumbling backward, the small child moving out of the way so  
  
Kashi would not land on her. In an instant Hame had rushed forward, swooped  
  
down, and caught her.  
  
"Kashi...you..you saved Abby..."  
  
"She's no..not your sister...Hame...remember this is your...worst fears brought  
  
to life...this..isn't real" Kashi gasped and pulled the knife out with a  
  
whimper. She sighed feeling a lot better without that thing inside her. Yoru  
  
starred at his newly injured friend and snarled as he launched himself at  
  
the demon. Hame was shaking from confusion and guilt; Kakaeru went to Hame's  
  
side, placing a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
She forced the pain, mental and physical, which she had suffered not too  
  
long ago, knowing Hame needed support.  
  
"Hame! Come on get up! You know this isn't real there's no spirit energy or  
  
ANY energy in their bodies. We have to help Yoru, and protect Kashi!" The  
  
green haired girl called Abby hugged Hame's arm. "Oniisan! I'm scawed." She  
  
whispered in her baby voice. He hugged her and Kashi "I'll protect you..."  
  
He glared at Kakaeru an angry sort of insane look in his eye. "Don't try to  
  
fool me. I am no fool... that's your job! I'LL PROTECT THEM BOTH! I DON'T  
  
NEED YOUR HELP" He pushed her and she winced falling on her wounds. "LOOK  
  
YOU JERK I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP-"  
  
"YAAAHHHHH!!" Yoru had been shoved on to the ground and his skull smashed  
  
onto the stone. Blood instantly pooled under his head and Yoru looked ready  
  
to pass out. The figure approached 3 more of Hame's siblings, holding  
  
glowing daggers, all ready to be thrown in different placed. The children,  
  
who materialized out of no where, all begged for help from their older  
  
brother.  
  
"Oniisan!"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
"I'm scarred don't let them get me!"  
  
Hame stood on the ground frozen. What could he do...his brothers and sisters  
  
where spread out so that he could only save one from death. How could he  
  
choose. He release Kashi, standing up, eyes wide, hands trembling.  
  
"Die!" The figure hissed and 3 daggers soared in the direction of the  
  
children. Hame tried to use his speed, but he only reached one of his  
  
brothers. His other sister and other brother where starring death in the  
  
face but, Yoru and Kakaeru had leapt up despite their wounds and saved the  
  
children. Kashi had the small girl in her arms, trying to keep the girl  
  
safe. Yoru held a boy, maybe 9 or so, and he blinked rapidly dizzy from his  
  
head injury.  
  
The small girl gripped a hold of Kakaeru as she moaned from her painful  
  
injuries caused by her "Parents" as well as Hame. Yoru grunted as he swayed  
  
again, gripping tight to the boy so he wouldn't go crashing to the floor.  
  
"Your failing your family!" The figure hissed. "How dare you call yourself  
  
a brother!" Hame stood frozen...He failed his family.....the only ones he  
  
truly cared for...  
  
SMACK!  
  
He was brought out of his dark thoughts as something connected with his head.  
  
Yoru had taken off his shoe and thrown it at him smacking his head.  
  
"Bullz-eye!" Kakaeru said smirking.  
  
"Listen you Idiot! This-isn't-real. Get that through your head!" Yoru smiled  
  
at Hame with sympathy and kindness, "Your obviously a great brother...and  
  
this guy's trying to get to you. Being a strong brother your not going to  
  
let him make you look like you're a coward, are you?" Kakaeru smiled."Yeah  
  
you're a pain in my butt and I'm going to beat the crap out of you as soon as  
  
I get the chance but, your just like my big brothers. Your obviously doing a  
  
good job so don't worry about it. Besides... do you think we'd let your  
  
family die? We are a team...whether I like it or not..."  
  
"Hame..."  
  
He turned to Kashi whose hand was on her gut blood seeping through her  
  
fingers. "Hame...please you know...this isn't real. No one could beat you!  
  
Lets kill...this faceless man..." she gave a small laugh and grunted in  
  
pain. Hame clenched his fists angry. "You, who ever you are, haves made very  
  
fatal mistakes. The first one was you made me think I lost my family. The  
  
2nd was harming Kashi....now you die...GO ROT IN HELL!" A stream of energy  
  
curled out his hand and smashed into the figure destroying him. And with him  
  
went the children.  
  
"Aww....I wanted to keep that one..." sighed Kakaeru heavily. "Your such a  
  
dork." Yoru snorted. "Come over here and say that to my face! You  
  
scum-sucker!" Kakaeru shouted angrily. Hame ignored the two as they  
  
bickered, and gazed in the cave where he had seen his family die. He turned  
  
silently away some unknown peace settling within him. Hame was over at  
  
Kashi's side wrapping her wounds, as soon as he pulled his shirt off ripping  
  
it into long shreds. "Thank you..." He whispered and gently touched her face  
  
before helping her to her feet.  
  
Kashi's face flushed but, she smiled and nodded. Hame looked over at Yoru  
  
and said softly "I owe you one." Yoru shrugged, pausing in smacking Kakaeru  
  
a bit. He griped at her for freaking him out with her parents, and then  
  
yelled at her some more for taking so long to snap out of her sad state.  
  
When he released her, Hame looked at Kakaeru who glared at him fuming, from  
  
Yoru's antics.  
  
He smirked until he saw that the wound on her side was bleeding worse now. Something stirred in his stomach, and he thought of all the things he could say, but none seemed right. Finally frowning deeply, he spoke up.  
  
"That was your fault."  
  
"Don't worry I Forgive you."  
  
She smiled at him, hand on her side once more. He starred at her completely forgiving and understanding face, and almost smiled back at her. He turned his head, and muttered, "Fool." Yoru put a friendly arm around his shoulder, "Man...You had like...at least ten brothers and sisters. My respect for you has gone through the roof!  
  
"Someone's coming." Kakaeru suddenly spoke up. Her eyes were wide, and alarmed. The others looked at her confused, and then at the cave. They saw nothing, but by the look of fear, and apprehension on her face, they had no choice but to trust her. Taking her hand, Yoru pulled her up, and put her behind him, as she whispered, eyes fixed on the cave, starring into the black pitch, "I feel it...the cold feeling of death, an icy deadly feeling. What ever is coming...Its angry..."  
  
1234  
  
Well that's it. Kashi's worst fear is coming. Whatever it is it is no longer among the living. 


	6. Kashi And May

next chapter!  
  
1234  
  
Kashi's attention suddenly turned away from the nervous Kakaeru, to the cave entrance.  
  
"No..." she gasped taking a step back away from the approaching figure. The figure slowly stepped into the light, revealing a young girl. She was a very tan blonde headed girl. She looked about 12 years old and wore a pink swimsuit with yellow flowers. Her body was drenched and dripping with water. As she walked she left puddles of water.  
  
The girl looked angry and her neck was obviously broken and her eyes dead. Her tan skin had paled considerably, now looking blue and her wet hair hung in front of her face.  
  
"You..." She stepped forward shoving past Yoru sending him crashing into the stone ground. "Hey! You brat that's not very polite of you!" Kakaeru growled her short swords popping out. She held them out at her, wondering why this girl had Kashi shaking so.  
  
"Shut up! I don't care if I'm polite or not." hissed the blonde, her voice sounding not human. Hame notices as she spoke water dripped out her mouth in large amounts. She held up her hand and flicked water on Kakaeru's neck. "YAH! That's cold!" Kakaeru said shivering but, she stopped, her eyes growing wide. She grabbed her throat, eyes getting larger. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but instead water rushed past her lips.  
  
She fell on the ground mouth still spewing water. Kakaeru looked like she was struggling to escape some thing, she looked like she was drowning. Hame flung himself in front of Kashi and glared at the girl, as Yoru rose quickly up going to Kakaeru, crying out her name.  
  
"Kashi...you left me behind!!" hissed the dead girl, eyes shining with rage, and betrayal. Kashi seemed to had forgotten what she has said about Hame's brothers and sisters, for she starred at the girl with a look of bitter hope, and sorrow.  
  
"Please leave Kakaeru alone she had nothing to do with this! To do with us!" Kashi begged. Yoru held Kakaeru's wrist his face twisting with anger as she began to still, eyes droop, and her pulse slow. Turning his head ever so slowly, he starred out at the small child.  
  
"YOU!!" He charged for her and she flicked water on his legs. He suddenly couldn't move, water forming under his feet. "What the?!" She turned and flicked water on his neck and out of his open mouth water began to pour. He too fell rolling on the ground, moving as if he was drowning.  
  
"KASHI YOU LEFT ME!!" Hame held his arms in front of her ready to protect her, but Kashi ran forward, pushing past him and grabbing the girl. "NO!! May!" Kashi cried shouting this girl's name, "I didn't know you were still in the water! I thought you went home!! I didn't know you had drowned and snapped your neck, until the next day in the papers!! I swear! May you must believe me!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIED!!"  
  
Hame watched her as she sobbed hugging the smaller girl, begging for forgiveness. While she begged, Kakaeru stilled, only raising her hands now and then, still struggling to live. Yoru had slowed and if he could, he would moan from pain. "Kashi..." he whispered softly looking at the girl he had come to know. He watched her sink to her knees, hugging the girl around her waist, all the while May starring coldly at her.  
  
"LIAR!!" May screamed and a sharpened rock appeared in her hand but, before it was thrust into Kashi, Hame grabbed her, tossing her away.  
  
"Uhh..." He gasped as the blade entered his hip and he fell with it sticking out his body. He turned to look at the teary eyed Kashi. "Remember what you said to m...me..? How this isn't real...? That damed cave is to blame, That is not May. I'm sure the real May knows that you would h..have saved her...I know you would have done it for her...:I: know you would have saved her." Kashi's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger.  
  
"Your right..." She turned and saw Kakaeru was no longer moving except her hand gave a twitch every now and then. Her eyelids fluttered, and began to close just slightly. Yoru was moving slower, and being a fire demon, if he tried any fire attacks it would only cause steam to come out his hands. Seeming to give up, he took Kakaeru's hand as she was beginning to turn cold.  
  
Kashi remembered that day, how the people in her town had found May that day. Dead, eyes wide open, and neck snapped. Two rocks had hooked onto her bathing suit the only thing keeping her from sinking to the bottom. Flowers had been sprinkled over her body and she had been buried. Kashi cried her heart out as her best friend was buried.  
  
The small blonde had talked of adventure and leaving behind a legacy.  
  
The legacy she had left was that tiny waterfall, the children used to play at was now named after her, and fixed to be safer. 'Some legacy,' Kashi remembered the very words she sobbed. She ached in her body, all over, she ached with pain for years. For years she blamed herself and she still did...but not...Hame seemed more important then anything else right now. As did Kakaeru, and Yoru.  
  
Kashi sat up enraged and looked down at May. At this fake May. "You are not my friend." With a swift movement she Pulled the dagger in Hame's hip out and buried it in the girls belly. This image...this mockery of her friend's memory was a disgrace. Kashi knew May...and May would never seek revenge. As the figure disappeared, Kashi closed her eyes feeling empty despite the fact that this was not May.  
  
Even if it wasn't...she felt as if she had seen her friend again...."Good bye May..." Kashi whispered sorrowfully as she disappeared.  
  
As soon as May disappeared Kakaeru's eyes shot open, and she spat out the water all over the ground. Yoru turned his head wearily to the side letting it drain out. He coughed, finding himself unable to roll onto his belly or on his knees. Kakaeru crawled over to him, patting the fire demon's back, trying to help get all the water out.  
  
Meanwhile Hame slowly got up and Kashi grabbed hold of him under his arms. "I'm so, so, so, sorry! Please Hame-" He placed a hand on her cheek and quite seriously whispered. "There's nothing to be sorry about....Nothing at all..." Kashi blushed, captured in his strong gaze. She soon turned unable to look into those silver eyes any longer, a blush painting her cheeks.  
  
Kakaeru, after helping Yoru, now was heaving on the stone floor, Yoru pulling her away from the mess. Sitting back against him, both feeling half dead she murmured, "Do these vision-nightmare-things-WHAT EVER THEY ARE-have a problem with humans or something? 'Cuz it seems to me that I keep getting the short end of the stick here!"  
  
"Quit complaining you baby!" Hame said sounding annoyed, and finally took his eyes off Kashi to roll them. By the time all were on their feet something was heading out of the cave. This something was big, and heavy. The ground quivered underneath them as it walked, and the sounds of rocks being rubbed against each other, a grating sound, fille the air. Other than that there as no noise.  
  
"Oh please tell me your afraid of clowns or something, I can hardly stand and I'm blacking out...please tell me we're not gonna fight again!" Kakaeru moaned. "Even I must admit I'm getting fed up with this..." Hame said looking angry, clinging to Kashi. He swayed a bit on his feet, Kashi holding him up the best her tired body would allowed, eyes in pain from the brutal attacks he'd faced.  
  
Kakaeru was taking in shuddering breaths having nearly drowned from that water attack. Yoru held her up for she swayed on her feet, the blood loss was not helping either. Her still open wounds soaked into Yoru's clothes. He shuddered at the thought of the substance sticking to him.  
  
Kashi had to release Hame so she could lean against a tree, the wound in her gut having lost a lot of blood. She painfully shoved her knuckles through it, clogging up the blood. Painful, but it cleared her vision, and stopped the blood flow for now. Yoru was also blacking out every now and then from his head wound. "I don't know...I don't know what I'm afraid of...I can't think of anything..." Yoru stated surprising everyone. "Well looks like we're about to find out eh?" Kashi grunted as the figure approached the light...  
  
1234  
  
Yoru's fear is coming, and by far it is the worst. 


	7. Yoru's Fear Of Death

Looking through my old stories makes me realize how crappy they were...  
  
1234  
  
Once the figure entered light, they saw it was a man, his face cast in shadow. He was not alone, the sounds of feet on stone was soon heard. Four more figures appeared, but unlike this one, these figures had faces.  
  
"That's us!" Kashi gasped pointing at a mirror image of herself.  
  
The four starred in wonder at their doubles, who circled around the figure cast in shadow. The copies were worn, and beat up, bodies battered and bleeding. Kakaeru's image even swayed from blood loss, but stopped when the shadowed figure began to laugh.  
  
Yoru's mirrored self, led the other copies, charging into battle, but the figure easily overtook him. It was ready to strike when Kashi's mirrored image grabbed the figures arm, "Stupid girl!" it cried and grabbed her neck crushing it.  
  
They copies, and the originals froze starring at the Kashi. The copy's glassy eyes swam with pain, but was quickly covered up with death. Releasing the copy, It fell dead on the ground. Kashi's dead eyes starring at the real group. The real Kashi paled, and looked over at Yoru, whose mouth hung open and he trembled.  
  
"Its not real...its not real..." muttered Kakaeru over and over, all the while keeping her eyes closed. Hame's hand was on Kashi's shoulder and he starred at the standing girl before him, and then the dead one starring back at them.  
  
Yoru was transfixed with the scenes being played out before him. His wide, horrified eyes starring at the battle that was so quickly going down the toilet. The copy group screamed their fury; the Hame copy viciously attacking the figure, his eyes filled with rage, agony, and sorrow.  
  
The figure smiled and brought one of his hands back. The copy Yoru tried to warn the enraged Hame, but his warning came to late. A dark chuckle filled the air, followed by a surprised groan of pain. The figure had shoved his hand thorough Hame. All went quiet as the mirrored Hame pulled away, blood streaming out both parts of his body. Stomach and waist. His silver eyes glazed over, loud pants filling the air, Hame continued to stumble backwards. The copies death was not quick like Kashi's.  
  
The Hame image opened his mouth and out gurgled blood, oozing from his lips "DamX..." he whispered, and died on the spot, collapsing in a heap. Hame looked at his dead image and then at Yoru, 'He is afraid of our deaths...afraid...of witnessing us die?' he thought then turned back to look at his dead form, glancing at Hame who shivered with fear.  
  
Now only two copies of our four heroes remained.  
  
The Kakaeru image and Yoru image roared angrily, charging forward ready to kill the one who had taken their friends, but in the end the figure dominated them and raised an energy spear to kill Yoru.  
  
The image of Yoru lay on his back, looking up at him with glazed over eyes. He tried to raise himself, but found he couldn't. "Now you die..." The figure raised the spear above his head bringing it sharply down. A mere inch before the tip touched his neck a cry filled the air.  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
The Kakaeru image fell to her knees, her small body covered in red blood. "I'LL MAKE A TRADE! ME FOR HIM! PLEASE!!" The image begged, blood falling from her lips. She bowed to him on all fours, waiting for some sort of answer.  
  
There was a long period of stunned silence from the illusions, and from the ones watching the illusions.  
  
The spear disappeared, and stepping on the fake Yoru's injured chest, the figure reached her. He pressed his foot on her head, smashing her face harder into the dirt. Tiny growls followed from both the real Yoru, and copy one. Grabbing Kakaeru by her hair, the dark figure cupped the girl's face giving her the once over, "Yes..." He eventually said, "you'll be a fine trade."  
  
The Kakaeru image didn't scream, or panic as the figure looked her over, but smiled at the Yoru image who lay helpless on the floor. "Sorry, I'm not strong-" the figure roughly grabbed her by the hair again, snapping, "Who told you, you could talk?" With that he began to walk away, copy Kakaeru snarling angry at the image who had a grip of her hair. "NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Yoru's image begged the figure, trying desperately to raise his arms.  
"Poor boy, too bad you weren't strong enough to save the only friends you ever had!" The figure hissed, laughing at him, and then spitting on him. "Kakaeru will pay the price for your costly mistake!" The figure laughed, pointing a finger at him. Finally, he turned dragging a screaming and kicking Kakaeru away.  
  
Yoru could only move an inch, before he collapsed in weariness, eyes closed as he listened to Kakaeru's angry yells. No longer able to see the figure or the copy of Kakaeru, they listened to her screams. Her last scream was cut off suddenly, and a horrible silence filled the air.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Copy Yoru screamed, blood mingling with his tears. Kakaeru who'd watched this scene in silence let go of Yoru, and dizzily ran to Yoru's image. She grabbed his face and his eyes widened as he saw her. She was surprised she could feel this fake Yoru's cold skin, and even wipe away his tears.  
  
"That was not real..We're alive! We're all alive!!." Yoru stood perfectly still watching Kakaeru talk to his image, and at the same time he and his image both muttered "Yes it was."  
  
Hame cried out running towards Yoru as he suddenly closed his eyes, and collapsed. Hame caught his new friend, holding him, Kashi joining him. Yoru had paled, and looked to be the color of ash now, and his breathes began to slow. "Oh God! He'd dying!!" Hame slapped Yoru across the face, "How the Hell..."  
  
Kakaeru looked back at Yoru, and he eyes watched as his spirt began to diminish, his aura seeming to be sucked towards something from with the cave. Kakaeru followed the trail, and found his spirit was being sucked up by them image of Yoru. "Sorry..." She muttered killing it.  
  
As the fake image of Yoru died, and the real Yoru took in a gasp of air. His eyes opened, and Hame laughed and slapped his back, holding him. Kakaeru's sharp mismatched eyes turned to glare at the cave. Something was very wrong inside her.  
  
Calling upon one of short swords, she threw it with all her strength into the cave, shouting, "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIS SOUL!"  
  
Slowly, a moaning sound rose from the cave, echoing off the walls, followed by the sound of something dragging itself across stone. Kakaeru looked up into the darkness of the cave. The dead Yoru image disappeared, and she heard very softly something say, "...don't interfere..."  
  
Kashi stayed very still, starring into the darkness just as Kakaeru was doing, but she whispered, "Kakaeru....Kakaeru...Please...get back here." Hame was also sitting very still, holding a panting Yoru who watched everything with half opened eyes, "Come here...human dif you hear me? Get back." Hame hissed but all went silent as they all spotted a hellish figure coming out of the cave.  
  
This beast was as big as the cave it self, and as wide as a mammoth. The light fell across the beast, and the group wished it hadn't. Kakaeru wished she could move, but only found herself able to stare into the eyes of the monster before her.  
  
Its eyes where a mirrored reflection of hell's fire; it was black and murky, like a very large piece of hot tar. Yoru mumbled her name weakly as the rest stood in front of the paralyzed Kakaeru. As a dark, disfigured hand reached for her, she turned to look at the others, eyes wide and mouth open with fear. Kashi, and Hame were frozen, and Kashi kept murmuring, !" Hame's body shook from fear, and shock.  
  
The large arm reached, molding it self around her, the hand fitting from her knees to her neck, the creature's thumb stroking her hair. It squeezed her, and she now struggled to breath from being choked, as well as fear. Kakaeru gazed at it, terrified as it gave the most horrible screeching sound.  
  
The screech was like listening to strangled cries of death. Its teeth were human skulls, and its tongue human bodies missing its skin. Each muscle being sewn together to make up the creatures tongue. Daring to look down she saw a hole where his heart should have been.  
  
He heart pounded fast in her rib cage, as she starred at the hole. In the hole there was indeed, his heart, and it rest in that spot, train spike nails intertwined through it, barbed wire wrapped around the pounding heart.  
  
YOU SHOULDN'T INTERFERE WITH THE NIGHTMARES! HE WAS MY PERFECT VICTIM!  
  
It stated calmly. As it spoke it raised her allowing Kakaeru to look down its throat, and into its belly. Kakaeru's eyes went wider, and if possible her heat hammered faster. She could see human people who looked starved and tortured screaming and begging for help as they ripped each other apart.  
  
They reached for her, eyes dead and angry.  
  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN THEM?  
  
"YORU HELP ME!!" She screamed, voice cracking, but Yoru only lay in Hame's terrified grasp. Kashi also petrified from fear gripping him. "I can't..." The creature laughed, the people in his mouth moaning, and screaming like Banshees.  
  
HE'S RIGHT...YOUR FRIENDS ARE UNDER MY SPELL...IF I CHOOSE I COULD HAVE THEM KILL THEMSELVES...MY POWER IS STRONGER THAN YOURS AND THEIRS.  
  
Hame and Kashi starred at him, now angry to go along with terrified. This beast was right, they could only shake with fear, and could not move their bodies. Yoru starred at Kakaeru, who realized she was alone, and watched as she mechanically turned her head to look back at the creature.  
  
YOU STUPID GIRL. STUPID WRETCH.  
  
The thing with skull teeth whispered, and drew her away from his mouth, and even closer to its heart where she could see his heart beating. She shook violently, teeth chattering as the heart began to move in an odd way. The heart opened up, black blood dripping from the organ, and Kakaeru froze starring at the center of the heart.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!HAME!KASHI!AAAHHHHHHH!!YORU!YORU!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!YYYYYOOOOORRRRUUUUU!!"  
  
Kakaeru screamed, skin whiter than snow, starring at the new hole in the monster's heart.  
  
In the middle of the beast's heart she saw a naked, dead girl, covered in the creatures black blood and sitting in the middle of the heart. The girl's head was shaved, and neck snapped, her head hanging down into her chest. To Kakaeru's horror the dead girl looked up at her, head rolling around as if unable to support itself.  
  
Kakaeru's eyes met the dead girls, she saw it was herself starring back at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, the tears only traveled faster down her face. Her face had invented a new color of white, and blood dripped out her nose. The creature laughed, and a roar filled the air.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!?"  
  
Yoru was standing, the strength he had lost now back. He had helped Hame and Kashi up, forcing some of his overwhelming power in them. The two stood shaking their heads, as if waking from a dream. They could move now. The monster starred at him, eyes looking hungrily at him.  
  
I HAVE NEVER MET ANOTHER SOUL WITH SUCH RICH FEARS...SUCH DELICIOUS FEARS...I WANT YOU YORU...I WANT YOUR SWEET SOUL.... It moaned hungrily.  
  
Yoru starred at him, and then to Kakaeru who was now completely stiff from fear.  
  
Yoru's Yellow eyes glowed gold and he had an almost insane look about his face. His red diamond mark on his brow glowed, and fire spread over his body, his hair floating up with energy. Yoru jumped up and, grabbed the wrist of the beast and yanked it down hard. Holding up his free hand a large fire ball, as big as two houses blew from his hand, wiping every trace of the cave and the nightmare demon with it.  
  
The arm that Yoru held, the arm that held Kakaeru was all that was left of the beast. Hame and Kashi now able to move on their own, slowly approached Yoru and Kakaeru, both pale and shaking. Yoru was still on fire and burned the arm away. Kakaeru fell from the hand and lay on her stomach.  
  
All went quiet and as Yoru looked down at the still Kakaeru the fire around his body, slowly died away. Yoru reached for her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her up and saw her face was twisted in horror, and her glassy eyes bore no light, or energy of life. Tears still fell down her face, not stopping.  
  
"She's not breathing..." Kashi whispered, trembling, and starring at Kakaeru's chest. Kakaeru lay motionless dead eyes, starring in front of her, locked in fear.  
  
Kakaeru was dead...  
  
1234  
  
Sorry if I give you any hints for the next chapter then I'll give too much away. 


	8. Rest Time

La la lalalala ....  
  
1234  
  
"She's dead..." Hame whispered his voice hoarse. There was a shocked, cold numbing silence, but Yoru immediately took action and began to preform CPR pressing his lips to hers, and pumping at her chest. Her chest rose as her lungs were filled, body bouncing as her chest was compressed.  
  
Yet she remained lifeless, her dead eyes starring up at the others.  
  
"Breathe!!" Yoru begged, pressing his lips once more to hers.  
  
Finally...  
  
"HUUUHHH...." Kakaeru took in a shuddering breath, and wide eyes looked around horrified. Her eyes were two marbles, blind, and unreal. Her frantic searching stopped when she saw Yoru; tears still streaming down her face she whispered,"Am I dead?" Yoru's face scrunched up, and his chin trembled as he picked her up, and she clung to him still completely terrified. "Your alive...Your alive, I'm sorry."  
  
After several long minutes of her clinging to him Yoru finally whispered, "We passed...its not even nightfall yet...Lets go..."  
  
As they headed forwards Genkai's, Hame looked at Kakaeru who still lay shaking, as if she was having a seizure, in Yoru's arms and asked, "Will-will she be okay?" Kashi looked up for Yoru's answer. "I don't know her heart...its beating so...so fast!" Yoru struggled with Kakaeru, whose nails sunk deep into his skin, her wide unseeing eyes fixed on his own frightened face.  
  
But he was scared of her, instead of the nightmare demon.  
  
Hame looked down and saw the small girl's entire body shaking and he shuddered when he realized, it wasn't shaking, it was her heart beating so quickly it moved her body.  
  
1234  
  
When they entered the room they saw Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara looking horribly pale as if they'd gone through what they went through. Kuwabara lay on the floor in Yusuke's arms, he too shook with his own heart beats. Genkai approached them and Yoru lowered Kakaeru to the ground.  
  
"My God..." Was all she could say.  
  
"The nightmare demon...he came out...?" She asked surprised as she healed Kakaeru, and listened to their stories. "Yes...How'd-"  
  
"Its all in Kakaeru's head...The nightmare demon...her..."parents"...I need to erase her memories of him...she will have an early heat attack if I don't." Genkai muttered something under her breath, and slowly Kakaeru stopped shaking and her eyes closed. Kuwabara sighed loudly and sat up, but looked a bit confused.  
  
"All she'll remember is you rescued her. She'll remember the things before then, but no person can survive memories of the nightmare demon." Yoru nodded and Genkai continued to heal all their wounds. Yusuke and Yoru sat side by side while Hame watched as Kashi was healed.  
  
"We felt what you all went through...slowly at first...Are you all sure your okay? It felt...like you lost the will to live for a moment..." Yoru nodded. "I'm fine...I never want to go through that again...did Kuwabara stop breathing too?" Yusuke nodded, "Genkai helped me give him CPR. She told me what to do." Yusuke flushed remembering when his lips touched Kuwabara's.  
  
Kashi leaned against Kurama and he held her gently. "I know...What its like to lose a best friend...I'm sorry." Kashi nodded and closed her eyes tears rushing out them. "...I did a horrible thing today...I didn't help Kakaeru as she screamed...I almost let a friend die...again!" Kurama closed his eyes sadly, "Don't worry we'll teach you not to freeze again."  
  
Hame turned sharply, exiting the room and going outside. He saw Hiei in a tree and jumped up joining him. They sat in silence at first, and finally Hame admitted, "I was scared." Hiei looked at him and simply nodded.."I would have let Kakaeru die. I feel odd..." Hiei almost smiled at the obvious confusion on his face, "It's called guilt. I felt it once to in the dark tournament." Hame nodded and swallowed hard, whispering "Kashi nearly..I was..." Hiei frowned, "It's not your fault, but you can protect her...like I protect Kurama." Hiei put an arm on Hame's back and Hame sat heavily on the limb. Hiei calmly rubbed his back, understanding what was going through the young man's head.  
  
/LATER/  
  
Kuwabara after an hour finally left the room, which Kakaeru laid in, and immediately was asked, "How is she?" Hiei and Hame came in as if on cue and the room went silent. "She's awake...doesn't remember the Nightmare demon, but she's asking for Kashi, Hame, and Yoru." Before Yoru even heard this, before Kuwabara had fully entered the room, he was already in the Kakaeru's room.  
  
Inside a lamp was turned on and the light only gave off around her bedside. She lay there, still and silent, only moving her head ever so slightly to look at Yoru as he entered the room. She was a sickly pale color, and her clothes had been removed. As she sat up he saw she was in a long shirt.  
  
"Hey." She whispered wearily.  
  
Yoru drifted to her taking a seat by her and hugged the girl.  
  
"How you feel...?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Well your not dead, so that's..ok...." Came Hame's bored voice. Standing in the door way, was Hame and Kashi. Kashi smiled widely and ran to Kakaeru jumping on her bed and hugging her. "I'm so glad your ok!" Kakaeru smiled and lay down on her pillows. "How about ya'll? Ya'll are ok, right?" Hame nodded and turned to leave. He paused a moment and said in a slightly annoyed voice, "You should try not to worry so daXm much about us and other people. That's why you were in that mess in the first place. We can handle ourselves."  
  
"Yeah well least ya' know now I got your back, and you can trust me!"  
  
"You didn't need to prove your self, just by looking at you I could tell we could trust you."  
  
Kakaeru starred at him in surprise at first, eyes wide. She honestly hadn't expected those words to come out his mouth. Hame left the room, and Kashi turned to look at the closed door. "He's a big softy deep down, he is pretty complicated isn't he?" Kashi got up and bowed politely. "I'm very tired as well and I'll go get some sleep." Yoru watched her leave and when the door shut he stood. "I should leave to..." He started to walk when he felt her small hand grab his wrist. "Thank you..." She whispered to him a large goofy smile plastered on her face. He took her hand and knelt down pressing his forehead against hers, "Khaki, Khaki, Kaki...why do you think you need to than me? I should thank you, your brat!" He pulled away and she smiled drowsily. "Then a rematch tomorrow?" He smiled rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll beat you."  
  
"Nope...I'll get you tomorrow..." Her eyes closed heavily and she fell asleep. Yoru tucked her in and left the room. "You big idiot."  
  
He walked into the room where Genkai was and he watched the others mingle, discussing what would happen tomorrow. He saw Hiei and Kurama sitting down by each other holding onto each other whispering gently and Yoru smiled thinking, maybe Hame and Kashi would be like that. Loving, and at a complete calm in each others presence. Yoru also noticed how Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to always be drawn to each other. They'd always wind up next to each other, just sitting quietly, they didn't even have to acknowledge each other. They were close, and he wondered if that meant he and Kakaeru would-"Yoru?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as Genkai called his name. "What are you doing...you should goto bed." Yoru shook his head and smiled. "I was just thinking...its kind of nice here..." Genkai smiled at him. "Thank you. Go on...Unlike Yusuke, who had 6 months, you have only 2 or 3 weeks to train." He nodded and quietly left the room finding a suitable room for himself.  
  
As he lay down, his thoughts churned in his head. Would his new friends really be struck down, just like those images he had seen?  
  
1234  
  
Well...thash this part. Next...SOMEONE GETS KIDNAPED!! 


	9. Kidnaped

Hey Abbicat I write a little weird...you see this story is already done. Before I post any story, no matter how long it is, I have it finished before its posted. Your story I'm actually working on. When I finish it I'll start to post it. K?  
  
Well enjoy this next chapter.  
  
1234  
  
The next few weeks the teens were forced to push beyond their limits. They all seemed to be doing fairly well...but Genkai noticed that something seemed to be wrong with Yoru. He was reverting back to the loner he used to be, and avoiding the others much as possible.  
  
She saw the pain and fear in his eyes. He was still scared of losing his friends. That much was apparent to the elder woman, and she needed to put a stop to his worrying now.  
  
"I'm going to need to talk to that boy..." she mumbled displeased as he shrugged Kakaeru off. Later when she got a hold of him she pulled him down to her angry eye level. "Listen boy...What do you think you're doing? All of you were brought here so you could work together, not so that :you: could go back to your old ways." Yoru's face twisted in anger, and he pried the old woman's fingers off him, and snapped, "Look hag-"  
  
"No you look!" Genkai snarled cutting him off, "Your treating everyone like you don't care. News flash, you do you dumb little sXit! You and Yusuke are just alike! Listen to me, the others understand your struggling with something right now, but what happens when the enemy attacks? Will you be there to depend on? Its been 2 weeks and will be 3 in 2 days. Don't waste my time here. Leave if you won't work as a team...." Yoru slouched and grabbed his jeans angrilly. "Old woman, they all died because of me."  
  
Genkai's angry features softened, "Yoru... that was your fear, not your future." He looked up, "Your afraid you'll let them down...you won't let them down Yoru..but...you have to stop being a baby, and face the facts you can't be a loner here." Yoru nodded slightly. "I under-"  
  
BBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Genkai cried, Yoru turned to her, the ground trembling, "Your asking me?!" Both whipped around and saw smoke coming from the shrine. "What the..."  
  
Kakaeru suddenly came sprinting down the stairs stumbling as she went, scratches on her face. As she raced, she flipped forwards, but kept stumbling on once she was back on her feet, refusing to stop. Her face was set for some sort of mission.  
  
"The guys that attacked Bakudan are here, and trying to-WATCH OUT!!"  
  
Kakaeru sped up, and all out tackled Yoru as she reached him. He flew to the side as an ice spike appeared out of nowhere. Kakaeru who lay on Yoru, in pain from the force of the tackle, could not dodge it in time, and it struck, sticking in her shoulder. She screamed and fell rolling off Yoru and then down the stairs. She stopped a few feet away; laying on her stomach she went motionless.  
  
"KAKAERU!!" Yoru ran down to her lifting her tenderly up. The iice spike was melting in her shoulder intensifying her pain. !" She gasped her lips blue, and puffs of white air coming out her mouth. Her eyes were glazed over, and Yoru watched dumbfounded as the ice spike lodged in her shoulder grew, spreading down her arm, and to her throat. Realizing if he did not act, his greatest fear would come true, Yoru grabbed the ice and yanked it out quickly, Kakaeru giving out a grunt.  
  
The rest of the ice on her body he melted with a fire ball, and relaxed when she blinked and the glazed over eyes disappeared.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"  
  
Yoru turned to look skywards glaring at a figure balancing on a tree. An ice demoness stood at the very top of the tree, in a black Kimono, her red fingernails shining like jewels in the sun. Her beautiful face was twisted in an ugly sneer, her cold blue eyes glaring down at him, and her long blue hair flapped in the wind. "Your friends are at the shrine! Come to the battle field little boy and face DREENA!" She cackled.  
  
She turned blowing a kiss and disappeared.  
  
"Geez what a bXtch!" Kakaeru growled and stood up holding her wounded arm. "Kakaeru-"  
  
"C'mon Yoru...we gotta hurry! We're gettin' beat up!"  
  
Yoru watched as she ran off, and he touched a red stain on his shirt. He would have been the one struck by that arrow if Kakaeru hadn't leapt to save him. He nodded to himself, and Genkai watched him go after Kakaeru. "Remember what I said Yoru." He looked back at her and nodded. "I will!"  
  
/THE BATTLE FIELD/  
  
"SHOT GUN!!" Yusuke shouted blue energy smashing into Shinsho, who easily took it.  
  
Kashi and Hame battled with Makudo, who flew around laughing if they made mistakes. Vison watched and chuckled when Dreena reappeared fighting Kurama, and Hiei with the greatest of ease."Hey pretty boy!" Vison turned too see the orange haired teen holding a glowing sword ready to fight.  
  
Kuwabara was ready for a battle with this guy, but for an odd reason he found it was hard to hold up one of his arms.  
  
His shoulder ached so much....  
  
Vison blinked and watched Kurama and Kashi, completely ignoring Kuwabara. "What..." he breathed out softly, as Kashi was cut on her leg, and in an instant blood appeared on Kurama's. He starred with sick amusement, as some worked his way into his head. Vison chuckled darkly, "Oh my...I get it." He full out laughed, mumbling, "I can't believe...the fools actually brought their counterparts to fight...how amusing!!"  
  
"YAAAAAHHH!"  
  
Surprised, Vison barley managed to evade Kuwabara's attack. Vison watched as a piece of his hair fell to the ground. His purple eyes narrowed and a growl emitted from his throat, he glared angrilly at Kuwabara. "You'll regret that." Yellow energy formed over Vison's fists and he pummeled them in to Kuwabara's gut again and again. Kuwabara could not react, nor scream, he could only feel each blow.  
  
He fell on the ground and Vison kneeled over him."Do you want to know what type of demon I am? The type that steels energy...and I am very hungry..." Vison starred down into Kuwabara's now wide blue eyes and Kuwabara watched with terror as long fangs grew from Vison's mouth.  
  
Vison grabbed Kuwabara's curly hair and yanked him up, and then pulled his head back revealing his pale neck. He wrapped the other arm around Kuwabara gripping him tightly, pinning Kuwabara's arms to his sides. Vison smiled blowing his warm breath on Kuwabara's neck causing the orange headed warrior to get goose bumps. Kuwabara trembled, making Vison smile. The grin grew wider when he licked the spot he would bite, and Kuwabara whimpered out, "Please don't..."  
  
He bit down.  
  
Hard.  
  
Kuwabara paled, eyes rolling back into his head. His arms twitched, as he felt the life being sucked out of him. His mouth was open, as he tried to scream out for help, but nothing came. Tears dripped slowly down his cheeks as Vison bit down harder. Vison enjoying the delicious, and rare meal of human spirit energy let go of Kuwabara, and lay on top of him, lips never leaving his neck, teeth still buried into Kuwabara's tender flesh. "Yu...usuke."  
  
Kakaeru and Yoru who were both fighting Shinsho with Yusuke suddenly stopped. Kakaeru had paled and began to shiver. She grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and sunk to the ground, still shivering. "Yoru..." She gasped, said person quickly grabbed hold of his friend, starring with concern as she shook so violently. "Kakaeru? What-"  
  
"Som..thing...to...Kuwa..." Kakaeru wheezed, gasping for air, she went paler and made a strange sound, Yoru pulling her closer as she moaned from some unknown cause of pain. Yusuke who heard her words, turned from Shinsho and saw Kuwabara pinned to the ground, Vison on top of him, his hand tangled in his hair and his lips to Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara's cheeks were wet with tears, his mouth open in silent pain. He gave out a tiny gasp as Vison pulled his teeth out and thrust them back into Kuwabara's neck. That simple movement caused the tears to speed faster down Kuwabara's cheeks and Yusuke's anger to grow hotter.  
  
Yusuke's eyes flashed an angry yellow as he pointed his hand at Vison's head. A large blast began to grow and he roared, "SPIRIT GUN!" The blast cut through the fights, causing several people to jump aside, and hit the deck. The gigantic blast struck hard on Vison, throwing him off, but Kuwabara lay completely still on the ground his gelled hair falling down and returning to a mass of curls, his neck a bloody mess. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke rushed to him, and lifted the lifeless fighter in his arms.  
  
"Don't be dead...please don't be dead.." He held Kuwabara to him, starring at his closed eyes. Slowly they opened and his glazed eyes focused on Yusuke. "Urameshi....ahh..." Kuwabara raised a weary arm up and placed it on Yusuke's head. "Urameshi..." His hand traced over Yusuke's eyebrow, dragging to his cheek, and then lips. Blushing, Yusuke helped him up, tenderly holding him around his waist, making sure Kuwabara's arm stayed wrapped around his neck.  
  
Kuwabara looked down at how close he and Yusuke were and blushed, and when Yusuke noticed the pink tinge to his best friend's cheeks he blushed too. Vison enraged and shirtless appeared behind them. "FOOLS!" He bellowed. but a small green sword blocked any attack he had. "Don't...even...think about..it..." Kakaeru stood in front of him, pale and weak her orange hair falling out of her ponytail. Yusuke dragged Kuwabara away setting him down, placing a hand on his bleeding neck. He called to Yoru, but Yoru was already headed for Kakaeru.  
Vison looked her over and cupped her face, "What a pretty little girl...yes...you're his counterpart..." He jerked his head towards Kuwabara, "Hmm you'll do nicely."  
  
BAM!  
  
Yoru had taken his fist and smashed it into Vison's face, an angry look plastered on his mug. "DON'T TOUCH!" He snarled angrilly. Kakaeru swayed, dizzy from all the rapid movement and collapsed, but Yoru had hooked an arm around his waist so she simply collapsed against his chest. Vison looked back and fourth between Kakaeru and Yoru, and he smiled at a secret only he knew.  
  
"Everyone it's time!" Vison said hovering in the air. Makudo's eyes danced happily, and he grabbed hold of Hame. Hame shoved his fist into his gut, but Makudo slit open his skin in his arm and placed a dark orb the size of a penny inside.  
  
"What the...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and turned to see Hame's arm seeping dark energy, it shot out in black waves of lighting."HAME!!" Kashi ran to him, much to the protests of Kurama and Hiei."Hame!! I'll help you!" She grabbed hold of his arm, though the dark energy burned and chapped her skin. "Kashi! No run!! my arm..its gonna blow..." He hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
She glanced at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "This will hurt...." Her two fingers dove into the wound, and searched for the orb while he screamed. "GOT IT!" She ripped it out and tossed it towards Hiei, who sliced it with his sword in one quick movement, but all this had been a distraction. As Kashi did this Shinsho had rammed Yoru down, jerking him away from Kakaeru.  
  
"YORU!" Kakaeru looked back at her friend, and rose angrilly, "You'll pay SPIRIT SHORT S-uh-!" Her attack disappeared, as Vison struck her neck with the side of his hand. Her ponytail went up with her head and she fell backwards, into Vison's arms. "The ladies always did fall for you!" Shinsho laughed at his own pathetic joke.  
  
Yoru crawled to where the two men stood laughing at the idiotic joke, and grabbed Vison's leg. "Take me...please don't take the girl! You can have anything you want just...don't take the girl!" Vison smiled coldly and the brutal attackers rose in the air taking Kakaeru with them, her pale hand hanging down forwards the ground. "Listen Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are to stay behind, but Tomorrow at noon the other 3 are to show up at the cape nearest to the Sakura lighthouse. Be late she dies. Be early she dies. Show up with anyone else she dies. Understand?"  
  
As he talked Kakaeru's eyes opened, and in her limp hand she formed one of her short swords; she tried to thrust it into Vison, but Shinsho caught her arm, squeezing it until she stopped screaming and passed out."DAM YOU!!" Yoru screamed tears in his eyes. He looked wearily up, Kakaeru's pale face turned to him, and then they all disappeared leaving him alone. Yusuke grunted, opening his eyes and saw Kuwabara laid on top of him. Yusuke grabbed him, eyes wide. "Kuwabara!" He did not respond, and Yusuke clung to him crying softly on his shoulder. Kashi and Hame limped over to Yoru and helped him up. He was ranting angrilly, tears falling onto the ground. "We'll get her back!" Kashi whispered pain hanging heavily in her voice.  
  
Yoru's eyes glowed with fire. "Oh I know we will...."  
  
1234  
  
um...crap...I am evil aren't I? 


	10. Pain

Ah yosa everyone!

Later, inside Genkai's home she made quick work of Kuwabara's injuries. She frowned ever so often and out of the corner of her ancient, yet wise eyes she'd look at the others. "I have realized something after observing that battle."

Quietly the battle worn friends looked up at her, eyes sad and filled with pain, Genkai continues and whispered "I'm afraid because you all have grown so close, Kuwabara will feel Kakaeru's pai-"

"OHH...AHHH..." Kuwabara interrupted her with an outburst, "Pain."

"I don't understand it...but I do know if something happens to one counterpart it happens to the other...That's what counterparts are really...mirrors!" Genkai starred off into space, "But...it's not supposed to go like shouldn't affect each other this great..." She trailed off, letting her confusing words fill the room.

When she was done with Kuwabara, he was moved to another room, and Yusuke joined his best friend, not wanting him to be alone with his pain. Across the hall, Genkai worked on Kashi's own painful injuries. Inside her room, with Hame at her side, she'd moan clenching the sheets and sweat would pour down her brow. It became too much for Hame, when crystal blue tears splashed down her face.

"Your hurting her!" Hame snapped at Genkai, but she only whispered "That dark energy entered her body and now I'm taking it out. It's going to hurt..." Genkai finished in a few minutes more, and bandaged her arms. "They need a days rest our they could be damaged permanently." Genkai sighed, patting Kashi's cheeks, and left the room to go tend to the Yoru.

Kashi's eyes opened slightly and Hame sat by her stroking her head.

"Kashi..."

"Hame..."

She smiled, though it was frail and weak.

"Hame I'm so glad your okay..."

"Kashi... you need to worry about your self...not me...."

She smiled again. "I can't forget the ones I love..."

Hame's face went red.

"Kashi..."

"Hame if you love me like I love you, would you kiss me?"

His face went even redder, "Kashi, you...you shouldn't love me-", Kashi shook her head quieting him, "I don't care what I should or shouldn't do! I love you Hame I really do...." She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. Hame brushed them away and leaned down gently to her, his hand still on her forehead.

"Kashi..."

He paused for a moment, and then gingerly pressed his lips to her kissing her as gently as he could. Weakly her hand went up and stroked his face.His hand came up over hers, holding it to him, as he kissed the girl he so loved. When they pulled away they both needed air, and Kashi whispered, "Will you stay till I fall asleep?" Hame nodded, lips brushing hers, "Of course..."

"I'll stay as long as you'll need me."

/Elsewhere/

Kurama held his husband in his arms gently snuggling and kissing his neck. Hiei eagerly reached up, pressing his lips roughly to Kurama's, and when done, whispered, "Fox....we shouldn't have brought them here." Kurama sighed sadly resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "I know...I'm worried for Kazuma, will he feel all the pain?" Hiei paused, sighed, and then kissed Kurama's hand gently. "Yes...but we have learned that, :that: human can take anything!"

"Your worried."

Hiei snorted.

"About the girl maybe but not about him."

"Koi..." purred Kurama "Don't play dumb, why else would you have let him be my best man at our wedding?"

"So that Yusuke could be mine." Kurama chuckled innocently and giggled out, "Liar!" Kurama calmed down and Hiei leaned up and whispered, "I do know one thing...if Kakaeru and Kuwabara die there'll be hell to pay."

/Elsewhere/

Yusuke sat by Kuwabara who screamed and moaned every few minutes. Sometimes cuts, scratches, and even burns would appear on his skin. During a really violent thrashing, Yusuke would fling his arms around him laying on top of his friend, pressing his weight to his body.

Yoru, at one point, came in to see if Yusuke needed help, but the thrashing stopped and Yoru heard cries coming from Yusuke, and pulled quietly away, leaving Yusuke with Kuwabara.

Yusuke rest upon his friend's chest, and felt Kuwabara's chest rise with each unstable breath. "Ura...me..shi.." Yusuke would have sat up, but Kuwabara had some how gotten his arm around him, and held Yusuke in a gentle hug. "Don't cry..." Yusuke looked up and snorted. "Then why are you crying?!"

"Be...cause I'm in pain...I have an...excuse..." Kuwabara briefly managed a goofy smile but, he had to bite back a yelp of pain, and it was gone. "Kuwabara...please hang on..."

"Its...Ka...ka..Kakaeru...she..she suffers!" he moaned in short breaths. He panted hard and suddenly his eyes widened and face went red. "Kuwabara? What is it!?"

"Someone kissed her..oh..she's pissed." Yusuke gripped the sheets. "Does that mean-"

"No th..thei..their not raping her...I..would know if..the....they were..." Yusuke sat up and leaned over Kuwabara. "I won't let anyone you don't want to kiss, ever kiss you like that guy is doing to her....I'd be daXmed if someone sunk that by me! When I find that Vison he's dead!" Kuwabara laughed. "Look...at...us...we...sound like a " Yusuke's cheeks went pink, "Is that so bad?" Kuwabara's cheeks went pink, but as he opened his mouth to say something a scream came out instead.

/MEANWHILE WITH KAKAERU/

In a corner, in a room of stone, something lay very still. The figure's hair was a mess, and her body beaten terribly. Bloody hand prints were on the walls and floor, and a few torture devices, such as knives, whips, and chains.

Kakaeru was the one who lay huddled in the corner of her dark cell. Each of those creeps had, had their fun with her, beating her, burning her, pulling her hair, biting her...and Vison had even kissed her. She was used to the abuse...having had horrible parents, this wasn't at all to new to her.

Except for the power blasts...oh those were new.

After it was all over with, Dreena had dragged her to her room, and made her pick out a kimono to wear for tomorrow. Kakaeru found this stupid, and a mockery, but did as she said to weak and tired to argue. Barely able to see, Kakaeru just pointed at the green blur.

The green "blur" turned out to be a very beautiful Kimono, and had a golden dragon embroidered on it. The dress would hug tightly to her body, showing off all her curves. She could care less, she just wanted to go home...and she wanted to see Yoru...

"He...elp....me.." she coughed into the cold night air.

She closed her eyes and fell into a world of dreams.

A very dark world.

It showed her once again with her friends, but she couldn't walk. Her back ached and even when she breathed it hurt. The scene disappeared and showed them all separated, on different paths.

Yoru was so far away...and he was dressed like he normally was, and sweeping the darkness away with a broom.

Kashi was planting flowers in a beautiful garden humming happily.

Hame was picking up miscellaneous toys, his back turned to them all. A dark line was spreading up his arm, but he didn't seem to notice. It was spreading from where the orb had entered....

"Hame! Your in danger! Hame!?"

He didn't even turn....it was as if he couldn't hear her. She suddenly found herself in her white opera dress her hands folded and she was ready to sing....Memories of all her new friends were bring taken from her.

The scenes changed again, this time showing Kashi falling down an endless hole and Hame buried under rubble, blood seeping from under the rocks. Then she saw herself. She was laying in Yoru's arms 4 or 5 arrows of energy in her chest.

"I'm dead."

Then, the pain came...

"WAKE UP!"

SLAP!

Kakaeru's eyes opened to a stinging sensation on her face. "We'll be leaving soon....and I thought I'd get a few more screams outta you..." Shinsho chuckled, cracking his knuckles. She sighed, coughing up blood. She didn't really care if he tortured her....right now all she was thinking about was her dream....was it another one of her predictions?

She hardly noticed when after 2 hours she lay on the ground and Shinsho left laughing. She kept inside her head knowing if she left her thoughts she'd scream and cry from the unspeakable pain she was going through. Vison came inside with a towel and began to dab at the wounds. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. "Feh! I knew I'd like you...stubborn foolish human. You're a very pretty little thing aren't you?"

"......"

"You know your not as pretty as that other Kashi...I'd rather have her...."

"......"

"But...I doubt she'd be as much fun to torture....maybe I could have found other ways to have a good time with that one!"

"Fuk you strait to hell! You can never have Kashi! I'd kill you-" She stopped, uncontrollable coughs taking over her body. Blood began to pour from her mouth, and her coughing only worsened. He pulled her to her feet, steading her with surprising tenderness. He leered down a her, "You know I think I will have Kashi...and you can watch..." Kakaeru screamed with blind anger, and in disgust. She couldn't fight bac, her power being drained every time he came in the room.

"You ready to see your friends?" His teeth appeared as fangs, and he bit into her neck where 4 pairs of bite marks already lay. She felt her energy leave her once agin, even though there was only enough for her to keep her standing. She went completely limp in his arms and passed out into darkness. Fully knowing, she wouldn't wake until she was kicked, slapped or kneed in the gut.

'I wish Yoru was here...'

/MEANWHILE.

At ten Yoru, Kashi, and Hame snuck out of the temple. The others had insisted they stay, instead of heeding Vison's commands..but Yoru, that night, went to see Hame and Kashi, and they all agreed they wouldn't gamble Kakaeru's life.

When they reached the cape, they waited before heading to the location. It wasn't time yet...

"Kashi...you don't have to do this you should be resting at the old woman's home." Hame told her. Kashi's burned arms had healed a bit, but still throbbed with pain every now and then.

"NO! Who knows what Kakaeru's been through I can handle this..."

"We know what she's been through...we heard Kuwabara's screams...." Yoru snarled under his breath. "Why is that? Why are we feeling pain when they're hurt and vice versa...is it because we know of each other now?" Hame questioned the others. "Yes I believe so...what other explanation could their be?" Kashi sighed.

"Its time."

The group raced to the edge of the cape near the Sakura Lighthouse and standing in a huddle, were the demons that had taken Kakaeru away. Dreena saw them and chuckled at an unknown joke. Shinsho smiled, his greasy hair flying in large clumps with the wind. Makudo's wings flapped in the air and he cackled something nasty in Kashi's direction. Yoru spotted Vison calmly at the front of the pack, wearing the same bored I-don't-care-about-the-world-I-just-want-to-destroy-it look painted on his cold face.

"Where is Kakaeru?" Yoru demanded his eyes already on fire and his hair floating upwards as it had done before.

"...y...o...r...u.."

A weak, inhuman voice whispered, that only his half-demon ears could pick up. The demons parted, and tied to an upright log was Kakaeru, covered in her own blood. She had bruises and bite marks all over her, and her blood stained the green Kimono badly. She looked as if she'd been beaten to the point where everything was broken. Her hair was still up, but hung in clumps, for it was matted with aged blood. She was tied in a standing position, but if you cut the ropes the girl would have fallen to the ground. Kakaeru looked at them sadly, and lowered her head, to tired to keep it up anymore.

Yoru's eyes widened, "Kakaeru..."

1234

Dun dun dun! Next, Time ti beat the bad guys, or will the bad guys beat them? 


	11. Twig

yosa

1234

Kakaeru smiled as she heard Yoru say her name, her blood splashing as it struck the earth. The blood and spit dripping out her mouth, slid down her neck onto her clothes, and she looked slightly away. She was ashamed of the position she was in.

She was an absolutely pitiful sight.

"Kakaeru!" Kashi gasped horrified, her breath catching in her throat. Hame starred in shock at her terrible wounds, and tried to say something, but instead his mouth just hung open.

"I...d..di...d...be...st...not...not to . . . scream." She wheezed. Her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy, as if it had been burned on the inside. Shinsho cut her loose and she stumbled, but managed to stay upright. "Now..." Vison took the injured girl in her arms, and despite her hate for him she gratefully leaned against him. "...we'll release her to you. But you," Vison pointed at Yoru, a sick smile creeping its way on his face, "have to give up your life."

"No! He can't do that!" Hame growled, finally finding his voice.

Vison grabbed Kakaeru, pulling her close and kissed her neck as she squirmed. "Fine by me...I'm sure Kakaeru and I can find something :FUN: to do..." He licked her cheek, and tried to kiss her again, but she struggled against him glaring angrilly. "Leg'go" Kakaeru growled, managing to force his lips away from her own.

"STOP!" Yoru's enraged cry filled the air, "YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" His hair had begun to float up, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "You want me? You got me...right here. I won't move! Go ahead and kill me, but I swear if you don't release her this instant, you'll regret it." Yoru said calmly, his voice lowering as he calmed down, making his power go down.

"NO!!" Cried Kakaeru as Shinsho raised his hands cracking his knuckles. He looked at her with annoyance and proceeded to move forward. Kakaeru pushed herself away from Vison. "I SAID NOOOOO!!!" Blue energy burst from her body and Dreena laughed, "Oh look she's using her life energy..." but she shut up when the angry and screaming girl, surprised them by running forward despite her broken bones, shoved her hand through Shinsho's back, pulled out his heart, and crushed it.

Shinsho fell down instantly, Kakaeru still holding the remains of his heart. "No..." She wheezed her energy fading."I...I..." She'd never killed someone, and here she had done it so brutally. She stumbled forward, and Yoru quickly went to her, snatching her up into his arms. Hame, and Kashi circled her, ignoring the stunned faces of their enemy.

Hame had a smirk on his face "Good work. You killed the baXtard!!" Kakaeru looked at him horrified, "No...I...murdered ...h..him...I didn't..."

Yoru took her head and looked into her eyes. "Its not your fault...not your

fault at all....you where helping me." She looked at him, fear still playing in her eyes. He hugged her too him, and rubbed her back, whispering soft and gentle words to her. Kakaeru finally nodded, and then realizing she was back with her friends, wrapped her battered, broken and bleeding arms around Yoru and sobbed as she held him.

Kashi hugged the girl too, praising God. Hame hesitantly pat her head, stroking her head and whispered with fond annoyance, "Now lets not get mushy."

A roar filled the air, and the others turned as Makudo screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" He rose in the air, and tackled Hame to the ground, the half-bat demon snarling as Makudo attacked him. Dreena went after Kashi, leaving Vison standing before Yoru and Kakaeru 

Yoru held Kakaeru to him in a tight embrace, glaring at the man, who dared to cause his best friend so much pain. "Can you protect her and fight me?" Vison asked smiling at Yoru's anger. "Yes...I have to...she is my best friend after all." Yoru placed his hand in Kakaeru's hair, the weak and hurting girl starring at him, her cheeks slightly pink. "She may be a brat, and annoyance who has challenged me to a fight since I met her...but if anyone is going to mess with her, it'll be me!"

Vison laughed, "How foolish!" Vison smiled at him, "You better set the brat down, not it's time to play with me." Yoru was about to stand, but Kakaeru grabbed him, whispering, "Please...d..don't.....f..f..fight...he's too...st..strong...I'm getting...a...bad...fee..feeli...ing..." Kakaeru begged gasping with each word. He starred at her with his soft eyes, and then Yoru let her rest against his chest as he pulled his jacket off. Once that task was done he wrapped her up in it, and rose up off the ground.  
"I'll be fine. No way this aXs is getting away with what he has done to you..." Yoru stood in front of her, fireballs appearing in his hand. Vison smirked, and let his eyes meet Yoru's. "She's pretty defenseless....Any one of us could kill

her." Yoru scooted a little closer to Kakaeru so he could feel the heat of her body next to his leg. "No she's not...I'm here I'll protect her." Kakaeru looked up at her dearest friend, and smiled at the red tint that had tinted his cheeks.

"What makes that ugly little girl important?"

Yoru's eyes flashed, "She's small, too thin, flat chested, She's kind of dumb," Kakaeru glared at him and hissed, "Geez, thanks amigo!" Yoru didn't pay her any mind and snarled, "But she has the biggest heart I've ever seen. I don't know how it manages to fit in her small frame-" Kakaeru was red now, "Enough with the short jokes!" Yoru didn't hear herm and continued, " She has a pure heart, a pure soul, she has the strange rules, which she calls an honor code. Her laugh and smile warms me to the bone, she's been through shXt, with you and her family, and yet she's the best thing, the best fuXking girl I have ever met."

Yoru powered up his body, flames dancing around him, "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen inside and out, So don't you DARE call her ugly!" Vison yawned loudly and smiled at him. "What a dull speech. Ready?" Yoru roared, and the two both launched them selves at each other smashing blast with blast, fist with fist.

/MEANWHILE/

Dreena fired ice pellets at Kashi, the ice shooting through her like

bullets; blood spraying the ground. Kashi had out her lily daggers and stabbed

Dreena in the shoulder. Dreena pulled back, holding her shoulder, "Oh...that one hurt little girl." Kashi smiled, "Your not bad." Dreena smiled, "So, who is that Hame fellow? My isn't he an attractive one!"

Kashi's anger flared up and her lily daggers became a swords. "Sorry but he's taken." Dreena giggled, "Do you really think your relationship will last? Your too human. He wouldn't wish to waste his time on a human. Humans are too soft, he and Yoru need blood." Kashi chuckled and shook her head. "You don't know him, or Yoru like I do. Hame doesn't need those kinds of things. Not at all. All he need is me." Kashi rushed forward for an attack, Dreena meeting her heads on.

Meanwhile, Hame and Makudo faced each other almost evenly. "It is kind of strange...I'm a bat demon and your half bat demon. Why don't we see who's greater little one?" Hame smiled catching Makudo by the throat, and

smashed him into the stone ground. "Now that's an easy question. I am." Makudo

growled throwing him off. "That girl Kakaeru what a wimp. You'd think she'd be

able to fight back!" Hame's eyes narrowed, but then he laughed. He smiled at Makudo shaking his head. "You would think so. I admit humans are weak, but I never hate the human side of me." He smiled, "My human side...my Father's blood runs through my veins, and I know just how strong he is. The same with Kakaeru. That girl is amazing. She has killed one of your men though she's so weak and

injured. What I'm guessing is that Vison guy, had to drain her energy so you

wouldn't get beat up as you tortured her."

Hame then snarled at Makudo "Humans are very annoying...but this one. She's the worst." Hame continued on with his speech and threw Makudo on his back. "God when I first met her, I wanted her to die, but my opinion has changed. She amazes me again, because she's a generally kind person, even when her own kind, the people that made, and carried her, treated her like sXit.

That is truly amazing. Kakaeru is dumb, stupid, and a pain in the aXs, but she has something inside her You will never have! And that's guts!" Hame stabbed Makudo in the stomach who pulled away, holding his injury, Hame glaring daggers at him.

Makudo wasn't the only one that had pulled away, they had all pulled back. "Makudo I think it's time for your trick." Vison whispered. Makudo nodded and snapped his fingers.

Hame's eyes expanded and a horrible pain entered his arm. It was the arm where the orb had entered from the fight before. A dark line spread up his arm and he screamed in pain. It was a cold chill weaving up his arm, pulling and cutting at his muscle. "Oh Go...d help." Kakaeru whispered her dream coming back to her at full force.

Hame screamed again as he lost control of his arm. Kashi ran to him grabbing him. "HAME ARE-" She stopped as Hame's crazed arm smashed into her gut. "Oh..God...KASHI! It...it wasn't me!" he cried as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

"That orb, though removed spread a disease in your arm...your arm now wishes to kill everyone you love Hame." Makudo chuckled he and the others gaining the upper hand, once again. Hame's unstoppable arm smashed onto Kashi's skull, cracking it and she lay their unconscious, blood spilling on the ground. "YORU STOP ME DAMXIT, HURRY!!" Hame shouted trying to grab his arm.

Yoru grabbed his friend, but the arm smashed into Yoru's stomach. "UHH!" He gasped in pain, spitting out blood. Yoru cried out as the hand rammed

into him again and again, and as he collapsed to his knees he grabbed Hame's good arm, but the crazed one forced an energy blast out, and crashed into Yoru. Yoru hammered his fist into Hame's stomach who coughed up blood and fell to the ground, the almost fatal blow knocking him out. Yoru stood up hunched over in pain his head bleeding and world swimming. Kakaeru dragged herself to him and to her horror an ice cycle went through his shoulder.

"Uhh...uh..." He moaned as Vison stood 10 feet away, charging up a blast. "Die." The blast came quickly and was obviously strong enough to wipe

out all of them, but Kakaeru stood up on shaky legs and tapped into her life

energy forcing a shield up. Yoru was thrown back and he gasped as he saw Kakaeru stand the blast, the shield protecting all of them. Then like a twig she snapped.

"HHHHHUUUAAAAA!!" She cried, blood squirting from her mouth.

The force of the blast had been too much and forced her back, too far for any human back, and with a horrifying crack her back was broken. The blast ended as she fell her eyes heavily glazed over and practically white. She fell backwards And Yoru managed to catch her, wincing as her warm blood spread over his body. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, falling in long beautiful curls. Her skin was the color of a pearl, and her lips were beginning to turn blue.

"KAKAERU!!!"

"Uhu..uh...haauuaaauuaa...saa..." she tried to form words, but

that was all that could come out. She would blink and her eyes would glaze over

beyond belief and she would only gurgle more blood. Vison stood before him and

raised a hand. "I will end your suffering."

"NOT SO FAST YOU SON OF A BIXCH"  
Yoru turned his head, behind him was Yusuke his eyes glowing, energy pouring off him. Vison knowing it was time to retreat smiled at Yoru and said, "Well Yoru...you've been saved...Tell me how Kakaeru is. I hope she gets better soon!" He chuckled mockingly and he and his lackey's's were gone. Yoru looked at Yusuke tired and in pain. "Help them... please..." He whispered and

collapsed into a void of darkness.

1234

One word: OUCH!  
Poor Kakaeru! 


	12. Goodbye souls?

lalala...story time

1234

Yoru let out a small moan as he opened his eyes.

He ached a bit and as he sat up, his bones cracked. "Oh that was gross..." He muttered not liking the sound of his bones popping. He stood to see he was only in pants and bandages. He rose from his bed, and looked around his almost empty room. He limped out of his room and into his all, his body sore and achy all over.

Leaning heavily against the wall next to him, he tried desperately to remember where he was. Finally, he realized he was at Genkai's place. He walked, using the wall for support, until he reached the main part of the house, the living room where he saw all his friends.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama, Hame, and Hiei all sat around, doing nothing. They seemed to be stone. Everyone, but Genkai, looked like they where in pain. Yoru was about to speak up, but went quiet when Hame spoke.

"My arm...its cursed?"

Genkai nodded. "The only way to get rid of it is by killing Makudo..." Kashi wrapped her arms around Hame's arm and he gently touched her hand. Yoru smiled. 'I thought so.' He had thought he noticed attraction between the two.

"Yoru!?" Yusuke's voice broke into his thought; Yoru saw they were all starring at him. Rising as one, they all appeared at his side, none too quickly though. "Yoru how are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"You should be resting!"

"You've been out for nearly a full week!"

So many words.

Too many words.

Yoru let out a grunt as dizziness swept over him, and collapsed on the ground. Hame immediately went to him and pulled him up, holding his friend in his lap. "Hey..." Yoru finally muttered to them all. "Glad to see you awake." Hame stated, his voice seeming strained. "Aww...he cares..." Yoru teased smiling. "You guys look like shiX." he said referring to Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"They feel your pain...your counterpart connections have grown strong...too strong...." Genkai whispered more to herself than to Yoru. Yoru looked at Kuwabara who leaned heavily on Yusuke. His hair wasn't gelled up and his skin pale as milk. Sweat dampened his skin. He looked different with his hair down, younger and more attractive looking. Yusuke supported him and Yoru finally asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Kuwabara didn't answer.

"He's sick....he's dying." Genkai whispered and at once Yusuke burst out, "He's :NOT: dying! When Kakaeru gets better he will too! He's fine!" Yusuke looked angry, and like he was going to burs into tears cry. Yoru became confused, "Kakaeru? What about her? What happened to Kakaeru?"

All starred at him, "Yoru don't you..." Kashi bit her lip, "Don't you remember? About...About what happened to Kakaeru?" Yoru nodded, "She was knocked out, that's all." Nervously they looked at each other, and back at the deranged look in his eyes. "No." Genkai suddenly whispered, "No Yoru You know what happened."

Your grew quite, and the others were startled by a sudden sob, "Where is she!?"

The room went silent and Genkai slowly stood. "Come boy..." Yoru shakily rose not even paying attention as Kashi and Hame followed. Genkai led them down the hall furthest away from the back door and front. Away from all noise where silence was so thick it was deafening.

"In here..." Genkai opened the door for Yoru, who quickly stepped in, his two friends following. Once inside the room, he saw it was dark except for a lamp, which was in the farthest corner. The only thing in the room beside the bed was 4 chairs. In the bed under several covers was Kakaeru.

"Kakaeru?" Yoru whispered afraid to break the heavy silence.

He walked over to her and saw starred at all the bandages. Only her right eye and nose could be seen of her face. Her hair had been wrapped up and placed in shower cap, so it wouldn't get in the way of the bandages. Under her neck was a slim, and hard pillow supporting her. Yoru couldn't see any more of his friend. The rest of her body was completely tucked away.

Hidden under the thin white sheet.

"Her back was broken in the fight. Her injuries from being tortured are many. Her lungs have holes, her body has gashes and cuts, far too many to count, from the shoulder down in her left arm every muscle, tendon and bone is broken or torn, her ankles were crushed, obviously so she couldn't run away, her ribs broken, her hip broken, and lastly she was almost drained of her spirit energy. I've healed her the best I could, but it would take me days to heal all her wounds. I used a special herbal medicine on her, it will heal her body, not as quickly as I could, but fully."

Genkai rubbed her tired eyes. "It took me 12 hours just to heal her back half way...I'm afraid after what she went through she may undergo permanent damage...." Yoru was completely numb. Kakaeru...all that...she went through :all that:?!

In a daze he walked to a chair and sat down, slumping in it, a tired look on his face.

"Thank you Genkai, but she'll be okay, right?"

"Honestly..."

"No...tell me a lie first."

A pause.

"She'll be able to fight the pain and death and make it. She'll be perfectly fine in a week. Do you want to hear the truth now?"

"No, but tell it to me anyway."

Genkai looked at him, like Yusuke he was young...she remembered how she'd had the same thoughts about him. So young...and yet he was going to be in so much pain. "Kakaeru will struggle to hold onto her life as hard as she can....but within the week she won't make it. She'll die. And because her soul is so weak she won't have enough strength to make it anywhere. Her soul will die and she'll never be brought back. Never reborn. Kakaeru will never be on this earth again."

Yoru gave a loud gasp and his entire body seem to shrink.

His head rested on the bedside."Liar....You have to have more faith in Kakaeru...she's going to make it!" Genkai nodded.

"Master Genkai if...Kakaeru doesn't make it will Kuwabara not either?"

"Yes...he'll die too, and his soul will fade with hers."

Genkai looked at the ground sadly heading out the door. Hame who was breathing low and heavy slammed the door as soon as she was gone. Kashi fell on her knees crying into her hands. Like Yoru's they were bandaged as well, but none as heavily as Kakaeru. "Thi..this can't end! Sh..she can't die! She can't!" sobbed Kashi.

Hame picked his lover up, holding her close to his chest. He didn't say anything but thought angrilly about the seemingly-dead girl on the bed. 'Humans...are so fragile...' He looked over at Kakaeru's sleeping form 'You gave everything you had...You gave it all...And look at you now! Pathetic and weak....vulnerable...open for anything! A gust of wind could kill you... You foolish child. You gave all your strength, your life...just to save us...why? Why did you kill your self Kakaeru?'

He gazed at the girl and felt sick.

Laying like that and looking ill, she looked like his sisters when they caught something. If you thought about it, she wasn't even only 1 in Demon years. Hame bit his lip. She wouldn't be like that if he hadn't let Makudo get that damXed orb inside him...

Yoru lay on the bed looking at her.

She was silent yet her annoying loud voice echoed in his head. He remembered during training once she'd slowly and carefully asked if he'd like to come see her sing. He'd been curios about her voice, because One night she sang for Boeton, Bakudan (who was doing much better) and Genkai.

All 3 had been giving happy content sighs for days. He'd immediately agreed and asked her if she'd like to see his martial arts tournament. Both shook hands happy to agree. "That is of course if you survive!" Yoru had joked. She'd gone quiet and looked up at him, "Yeah...if I survive..." He had cocked his head curios by her sudden sullenness then...Now she lay in bed unable to move and in some deep sleep. "Oh Kakaeru...I'm sorry..." He whispered.

/6 days later/

Yusuke sat by Kuwabara constantly.

Kuwabara was able to move, but he was very sick. It was like all of a sudden he had a raging fever, from some unknown disease. He would stay in bed, but if Yusuke got up he would too, following like a lost child. He couldn't talk and he wandered around aimlessly. His throat was swollen and no words could be formed, but it was doubtful he could form coherent ones anyway.

His eyes were glazed over and they moved like he was looking for something. He'd grab his pants tightly in fear if Yusuke wasn't their. Genkai found out why later. He didn't recognize anyone as the fever spread to his brain. He was truly like a small child now, He needed someone he recognized around him or he'd panic.

Yusuke was the only person he seemed to be able to remember at the moment.

Kuwabara's hair had fallen in orange curls, his hair not being gelled. He stopped eating and now while he slept, the others fed him soup rubbing his throat, so it would go down. He'd lost a lot of weight and was getting worse. Yusuke always was with him and slept curled up in the chair next to his bed. Kuwabara would sometimes cry from the pain he was in, but never made any noise, but Yusuke always woke up and comforted him.

He knew when his friend was in pain.

Kurama and Hiei always came in at least an hour every day, and Kuwabara got in the habit of holding out his hand and giving them a thumbs up sign flashing a smile. He forced him self to do this no matter what pain he was undergoing. Hiei had surprised everyone by giving Kuwabara the thumbs up sign back once. Yoru came into see Kuwabara a lot, but briefly. He had Kakaeru to attend to. Hame and Kashi also stayed with Kuwabara, but they trained out side. They were going to be ready when they were attacked again. Yoru trained as well, but every hour on the hour he was inside Kakeru's room. He trained, and would talk to her, his sweat dripping on the floor as he trained.

Kashi and Hame visited at least once everyday, but never stayed as long as the Yoru would.

It was now dinner and they were all eating together in the main room. Yoru was feeding Kakaeru in her room and Kuwabara had crawled out of bed following Yusuke into the sitting room. Kuwabara ate soup slowly and in small amounts. He would rase the shaky spoon to his lips and eat it carefully. Yusuke looked thrilled being as Kuwabara hadn't been able to feed himself for the longest time.

"This....tastes...horrible...."

Yusuke's chopsticks fell to the floor and he starred at Kuwabara, along with the others.

Kuwabara had just spoken.

"Kuwabara..." Genkai gasped in surprise. Kuwabara wearily looked up and smiled. "I...fee..feel... better...now...." Yusuke immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly, laughing and crying at the same time. Kuwabara raised shaky arms and hugged him back. "My God..." Genkai finally said. Kuwabara smiled and then whispered in his slow voice "I'm...tired...help...me....please?" Yusuke shook his head, a large grin plastered on his face. The eager dark haired youth helped him up, and escorted him to his room.

"Kuwabara....I....I'm so relieved your okay. For the longest time I was afraid....you'd-" Kuwabara turned to smile at him weakly, and all Yusuke's fears melted away. "Nah....If Kakaeru....can't get.....better....on her....own then I can....and help her get.....better." Yusuke smiled as he entered Kuwabara's room, and helped him lay down.

A thought came to Yusuke and he asked "Do you recognize everyone now?" Kuwabara yawned wearily. "I recognized....them....from the...start. I just.... wanted...you to be there....if....I...diddn't make it...I didn't want to...forget...to say.....goodbye."

Yusuke felt tears spilling down his cheeks that he could not control.

"Ura..meshi....you need to get some....sleep...don't worry...I'll be here...in the morning..." Kuwabara tenderly said wiping away Yusuke's tears. Yusuke smiled and hopped into Kuwabara's bed. "Scoot over." He ordered the surprised man. Yusuke went under the covers wrapping them around the both of them, and threw an arm around Kuwabara, draping it along his waist pulling him closer.

His head rested in the crook of Kuwabara's warm neck. "I'm staying here, to make :SURE: you're here in the morning." Kuwabara chuckled and his arm wrapped around Yusuke's shoulders, pulling him closer, "Good...night...." He yawned and instantly fell asleep. Yusuke soon following suit.

Kurama slowly shut the door a small smile on his face. He, Hiei, Kashi, and Hame had followed curios and snuck in to see what was going on. "They'll be fine."

"Lets go check on Kakaeru!" Kashi urged pulling them along. When they reached Kakaeru's room they found Yoru asleep slouched in his chair, the empty bowl of soup in his lap. Kakaeru's bandages had lessened. Her face was no longer wrapped up, in fact it was just her back and arm which was wrapped up. Her orange curls spilled along her pillow looking like a blanket. "She's still asleep....nothing has changed..." Kashi sighed sadly.

"Wrong. Her skin isn't as pale and her breaths are finally evening out. A lot has changed." Hiei said to Kashi giving her a tiny smile. Hame felt relived and he knew Hiei did, Hiei had been very worried about Kuwabara though he didn't admit it. The both of them felt lighter, as if a great weight had lifted from their chest. Kurama and Kashi were thrilled about the news of their friends health.

Maybe soon they'd wake up...

1234 '  
will they wake up or will I do what I always do and kill Kuwabara? 


	13. Bye Kaki

Uh yo!

1234

/THE NEXT DAY/

Yusuke woke up the next day and drowsily looked up at to where Kuwabara was supposed to be.

Keyword: supposed.

Instead of his best friend, an empty bedside was all that greeted him. Confused, he got up and looked around the room. Seeing no Kuwabara, he swallowed a lump in his throat, and forced a smile. "Ha ha ha...he...he must've got up!" Leaving the room, he crashed into Yoru, who was taking long angry strides out of the room where he and Kakaeru had been for the past several days. "Kakaeru's gone!" He spat bitterly as he tried to get up off the ground, and Yusuke.

Yusuke swallowed, and added, "So is Kuwabara..." A moment later, his concern lead to frustration, then anger. Finally he shouted, "What the hell is going on!?"

"Calm down..."

Both young men turned to see Genkai standing before them. "They're at spirit world. Koenma decided to have them healed all the way."

"Why?" Yusuke asked, though he was thrilled to hear Kuwabara was going to be okay. Genkai looked sad and turned away. "He's decided to send them home...Yoru, Kashi, Kakaeru, and Hame....you're all going home." Yusuke and Yoru stood frozen in surprise. "Send us home...why?" Yoru sputtered, looking at Genkai with betrayed eyes. "Because counterparts were never supposed to meet! Now that you've all met you feel each others pain...more than you should...the bond is too strong...Your all going home..."

/SPIRIT WORLD/

Kakaeru stood in Koenma's office, standing next to a very anxious Kuwabara. Both of them were completely fine now, and both very confused. The last thing Kuwabara remembered was going to sleep next to Yusuke...was that a dream? A delusion he'd made up? If so then...then what was real...was this real? He groaned covering his eyes, he wanted Yusuke to be here with him right now.

Kakaeru was very confused, more so than Kuwabara. The last thing she remembered was a bright light coming at her, and her arms raised in front of her creating a shield to block it...then darkness. "I wanna see Yoru." She sighed annoyed, breaking the tense silence in the air.

She played with her hair, which was back in its loose ponytail, all the while moving from one foot to another. When Kuwabara said nothing she sat down with a sigh next to him. Kuwabara had chosen to keep his hair down, and waited for Yusuke...he knew his friend would show up. He could remember a very blurry Koenma telling him the others would be on their way. Now that he thought about it, where was Koenma for that matter?

The door opened and Yoru came in the room head spinning looking for something. Something he held of great importance. Kakaeru leapt up, knocking her chair over, and ran to him tackling him. Yoru stumbled, eyes wide, caught himself, and then laughed merrily, swinging her around and hugging her to him.

Yusuke came in not a moment later, and once he saw Kuwabara the both soon were hugging and laughing. Hiei and Kurama joined the two, all talking quickly to Kuwabara, relived to see him alive. Hiei even had a bit of a smile stuck to his face, as he pointed out Kuwabara was looking a lot better.

Kashi had Kakaeru in a long hug, both girls holding tightly onto each other, giggling and smiling. Hame pat Kakeru's head and offered a true smile. That was it from him, but that was the most affection Kakaeru had ever received from Hame.

The door opened again, and in stepped Boeton looking rather sad. "Bakudan has been dropped off Koenma." Koenma, appearing out of no where nodded and sat at his desk. The groups turned to look at him, and he held all their gazes in his sad eyes. "I've brought you all here to tell you I know where the other demons are. Where their headquarters are..." He trailed off, and started slowly back up again, "I also brought you here to tell all of you Yoru, Kakaeru, Hame, and Kashi...your all going home...The bond between counterparts is supposed to be if one dies the other dies...but you've all grown so close it has become If one suffers the other suffers. If ones happy the others happy." Koenma shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I have no choice but to send you home...and erase your memories...We no longer need you anyway. Yusuke and the others can take care of the demons on their own..."

"THAT'S BULL CRAP!!" Yoru suddenly shouted eyes narrowed. "I want a crack at those guys for what they did to Kakaeru!" Hame eagerly nodded his head, "I will :die: if Makudo is not killed, remember that?!" Hame held out his cursed arm as he spoke these words. Kakaeru then shouted, "You can't make me forget my Best friend!" All looked at her, but no one thought what she said was silly, "You can't make me forget my friends!!"

"How dare you consider this after all we've had to go through!?" Kashi yelled at him angrily. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara also were ready to add in their two cents, but Koenma slammed his hand on the table. "I'm not giving you a choice! Your all going to go through with this! I'm sorry they're not my orders, they're my Father's! We have no say in my Father's choice." The group went silent and Koenma sighed.

"Boeton get Kakaeru ready....She'll be first."

Yoru grabbed her hand and pulled Kakaeru behind him, glaring at Koenma.

"No."

"Please Yoru don't make this harder than this already is..."

Yoru was about to tell Koenma to back off, but Kakaeru sighed, "It's okay Yoru." He looked down at Kakaeru his heart splitting. "Look we can get out of here! Find those demons on our own, and take care of 'em! You and me!" He laughed and then continued, "I...I...I don't want to forget you."

The room was deadly quite.

Kakaeru looked up at the older teen and locked her pinky with his. To everyone in the room but her, this was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever seen. "Even with out my memories, I promise I'll see you again!" Yoru pulled his hands away, only so he could wrap his arms around. He held onto her, his face grim, and jaw clenched. Yoru released her, and turned away from her so Boeton could take her away.

Inside another room Kakaeru was dressed up in a white dress. It hung off her shoulders and had a pretty design along the front. It was long and went past her feet, and her back rase revealed. Boeton braided and twisted her hair atop her head letting several of her natural curls fall across her face. On her feet she was given silk shoes that felt like she had nothing on. Boeton also gave her a dazzling silver necklace, with a green jade in the middle.

Kakaeru's head reeled, everything was happening so fast...so very, very fast.

Boeton led her back to the room where Koenma had a strange looking head gear in her arms. "Kakaeru we're going to replace your memories with memories of a month long opera contest." Kakaeru nodded her stomach clenched."I guess this is the last time I have to be annoyed by you." Hame said who stood leaning against the door."Yep...For what its worth, I'm sorry we never became friends." Silence then, Hame's voice rang out, "What are you talking about?" He placed a hand on her bare shoulder, "We are friends."

Kakaeru smiled at him and walked to Kashi, both girls wrapping each other in a big hug.

"I'm sorry I never heard you sing."

"Well maybe if I goto Hawaii for a singing contest, you'll come see me." Kakaeru said sadly, Kashi holding onto her tighter. Kakaeru walked over to Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. She bowed politely in front of them. "Thank you so much...its been really fun." She said when she rose. "Yes...it has." Yusuke said with a small smile. "You look lovely...good luck on whatever happens next." Kurama said smiling gently at her. Hiei nodded to her and Kakaeru gave him a thumbs up, which was returned. Kakaeru stepped over to Kuwabara and they gave each other bear hugs. Kuwabara smiled at her, they both wanted to say some thing but no words would come out.

Finally Kakaeru stepped over to Yoru. An awkward silence hung between them. "You look pretty..." He finally said, pointing at her dress, and then her hair. "Thank you...I'll miss you..." Kakaeru sniffed as if she was about to cry, but shook her head, refusing to. Yoru stepped closer to her pulling one of her curls playfully, and in a quick and sudden movement, the two were hugging. "I don't care if I won't remember you, if I ever see you again, I'll find you and challenge you to a rematch!!" Kakaeru whispered fiercely. "Ditto." Yoru agreed, smiling against her hair.

"Geez your so short...I didn't realize that until just now. You really are a little kid aren't you?" She pulled away putting her hands on her hips smiling. "Small is better! No extra height to slow you down!" She said smirking. on...its ready." Koenma hesitantly called her. Kakaeru looked at Yoru and hugged him again.

"I want you to know you're my best friend...I'm sorry...that we only had a few weeks."

"What are you kidding? Even with out our memories...I'll always know that I had a best friend...." Yoru gave her squeeze and she backed away.

As she walked towards Koenma, Yoru couldn't help but feel like he was saying goodbye forever...He took a step and Hame's hand was on his shoulder. Hame looked at him sadly and shook his head. Kashi stood behind him also looking miserable. "Ready?" Boeton asked, the strange helmet being hooked on her head. "No, not like it matters, right?" Kakaeru sighed. As the thing hummed in her ear she looked at everyone and gave them the 'ok' signal.

Her eyes locked with Yoru's yellow ones and she opened her mouth to say something she should have said when he saved her. Something she had wanted to say since she woke all those weeks ago in that dark room with him.

"I-"

But the machine started and her blue eyes went glassy and after several minutes turned black as midnight. The machine glowed while it worked what ever it was doing; her body shook with the sheer force of the machine's strange doings, and when it was done Kakaeru's head finally dropped.

Koenma took the helmet off and she eventually stood looking at nothing in particular, but had this eerie look on her face. Boeton stepped forward and placed a silver metal around her neck.

"Now what have you done for the past month?"

"I competed in an Opera Singing contest...I won 2nd place." She said with a monotone voice. "I'm going home to Papa today..." The other shuddered at her cold, dreary, dead voice. Yoru felt a horrible pain in his chest, but didn't say anything. Boeton beckoned the girl to follow and she did, but 4 steps later she gave a tiny gasp and began to fall backwards.

"KAKAERU!"

Yoru quickly caught her and held her in his arms. He shook her gently, but she did not reply. "Kakaeru!?" Her dead eyes finally looked up at him and she starred with confusion. "Who...are you?" Her eyes closed and she fainted, her head falling on his chest. He starred slightly horrified at her, but didn't say anything. He only tenderly lifted her up, and walked to Boeton placing the girl in her arms.

To everyone's surprise he bent down kissing Kakaeru's forehead, and whispered something that only he heard.

"I'll miss you Khaki."

He smiled, remembering she hated that nickname and watched as Boeton took her away. 


	14. GoodBye Everyone

hope your holidays were good!

1234

An hour later Boeton returned, tears streaming down her face. "She's on the her way home. She returned back to normal as soon as I sat her down in a chair. She remembers the fake contest and looks really happy...." Boeton wiped her eyes, and Koenma walked over to her taking her in his arms."It's okay....We would have had to do this in the end anyway...." He kissed her forehead and Boeton went over to Kashi.

"Your next dear..."

Kashi nodded and followed Boeton out of the room looking back at Hame, who locked eye contact with her.

Yusuke sat by Yoru, who as soon as Kakaeru was gone sunk to the floor leaning heavily against the wall. "She wanted to say something to me...but I...she didn't get the chance." Yusuke rubbed his back gently and whispered with a sad smile. "She was going to say she loved you."

Yoru's head shot up face flushed. "You don't know that!" His whole face was red, and eyes wide. "But I do..." Yusuke said with a small mischievous smile. "You love her too....you both know it. But both are too afraid to announce this feeling to each other..." The more he spoke the more it seemed he knew what he was talking about. Heart beating fast Yoru angrilly spat, "How do you know?" Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, Yoru following Yusuke's drifting eyes.

"Because...I love him."

Yoru jumped slightly in surprise. He leaned over to look at Kuwabara who sat heavily in the chair looking at his hands a miserable frown plastered to his face. "You...Does he love you back...?" Yoru asked feeling a little weird talking about this sort of thing. "I'm pretty sure, but of course...we're both morons and its gonna be awhile before we share these thoughts, right?" Yoru nodded and looked at Yusuke who now sat watching Kuwabara.

'It's hard enough for a guy to tell a girl he likes her, but for another guy to tell another guy you have feelings for him...' He hugged his knees, 'I'm just glad Kakaeru is a gir-' His face flushed red, "I don't love her! She's my best friend!" He hissed to himself. Yoru was dragged out of his thoughts when he hear soft tapping on the ground.

Boeton entered the door followed by Kashi, her lovely face now saddened. Kashi had on white overalls with a blue shirt. Her yellow sandals were once again on her feet. Her black hair had been brushed till it shown and made her look heavenly. Kashi smiled at Boeton who looked ready to cry all over again and walked over to Kurama and the others. She bowed to them all and said "I thank you for your hospitality, sacrifices, and friendship. One day I hope to see you again even....if I don't know you...." She stood to her full height, tears streaming down her face and smiled at Kurama.

"Oh, stupid me...crying like this...."

Kurama looked just like Kashi, a miserable beauty. Tears ran down his cheeks and he opened his arms for her. She smiled largely and they wrapped each other in a hug. When they pulled apart he kissed her brow and Kashi bent down kissing Hiei's cheek. Hiei blushed and smiled sadly at her. He found that this moment was like losing Kurama.

Kashi hugged Kuwabara who hugged her back sadly. Yusuke rose, and gave her a bear hug. Kashi walked over to Yoru who stood and hugged her gently. "Yoru...my dear friend...everything will be unfair now, but tomorrow...we'll wake and...go about our days happy as we once were."

"Or miserable..." He mumbled with a bitter laugh.

"You take care of yourself...you big lug..." She smiled and parted with him going to Hame. The two laced fingers and she smiled at him. He didn't smile back, but he reached down and stroked her cheek. "Your so beautiful..." 

"Heh...and your too kind." She said equally. "I love you...its worse than words can say to loose you..." He whispered and looked down. "But its better this way too...I'm dying...no matter what they say...." Kashi grabbed his hand kissing it, tears spilling from her face. "Even if we only had this short amount of time....I...I could never forget you...Never. Deep down I'll know you...because are love was destined...that is the belief of my Hawaiian home...The love is fated, and nothing, not even this can take it away!"

She leaned up and kissed his lips gently and for privacy Hame's wings wrapped around them, shielding the two in darkness. Soon, his wings folded back and they stood their hugging. She finally pulled away and the helmet was placed on her. "Lets go..." She whispered gripping the seat. Koenma nodded and Kashi looked at her friends for the last time.

She held up the peace sign and suddenly it felt like waves were crashing all around her.

All she could see was endless blue.

There was water, and it was trying desperately to knock her down. She struggled, and managed to pull away, and find herself on white land, but it was clear the blue rushing waves wanted her back. She heard a small sound, turned, and saw a horrible sight. Laying on the white floor was Kakaeru. Wave after wave crashed down on her, but she never moved. Her eyes starred back at Kashi, they where open and didn't close.

She looked dead.

Kashi covered her mouth, body trembling as a wave over 20 feet high grew over her. She turned and then...

Kashi was swept away.

"Now...what have you done for the past month?" Koenma asked Kashi.

Kashi opened her eyes, they were the color of midnight.

She blinked.

"I went to visit a famous gardener through a trip I won. I stayed with him for a month. School work was completed there. I've had fun, and learned many things." She rose on her feet and Koenma removed the helmet. "Kashi..." Hame croaked as tears of silver streamed down his face.

The same silver of his eyes.

Kashi was a zombie...she walked slowly towards the door and like Kakaeru fell towards the floor but, thankfully, Hame caught her and held her close. His eyes closed in unbearable pain. Boeton looked at him guilt written all over her face. Hame held her out and Boeton took her and nodded her head good-bye. Yoru came up behind Hame, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Its okay...to cry."

"I know...that is why I cry." He turned sharply to Yoru, "But why are you so afraid to do the same?" Hame whispered, half snarled, back.

When Boeton came back she informed them, like Kakaeru, she was on her way home. "Hame...your turn."

"I'm not changing my clothes." He said avoiding eye contact. "You don't have too...they are yours..." Boeton whispered. "Please Hame, I know your suffering, but don't take this out on Boeton..." Koenma pleaded. Hame shot him a look, but sighed defeated, and nodded. Kurama came up to him and handed Hame a bag. "A bag of souvenirs....for your brothers and sisters...." He said softly. Hame took them smiling sadly. "You and Hiei...what will I do with out knowing either of you?"

"Do what you were doing before you met us." Hiei answered, Hame looking at him. Hame sighed, smiled and held out his hand. Both shaking firmly and looking at each other for the last time. Hame nodded at Kuwabara, who smiled back at him causing Hame to flash a very quick one back. Yusuke shook Hame's hand. "You take care of yourself. Never loose the attitude. Chicks dig that..." Yusuke joked. Hame shook his head with a sigh. "Oh my....stop hanging out with idiots. It's rubbing off on you."

"It's impossible for him to do that," Hiei called, "he's best friends with one."

"HEY!"

Hame laughed and turned to Yoru, the two looking at each other sternly. Nodding their heads in a quick kind of jerk, Hame went over to the chair and the helmet was placed on his head. Before Koenma could do anything more Yoru cried, "Hame! You asked me why I wasn't crying....why I was afraid to..." Hame nodded. "You see if I cry that means this is really happening. My worst fear is coming true...I'm losing the people...the only people I ever cared about...You, Kashi.....Ka...Kakaeru..." Hame looked up at him from where he was sitting and looked into his eyes. He saw horrible pain...the worst there is. Yoru suffered underneath his calm face.

He was dead inside.

"Yoru...I respect you so...so very much. Your much stronger than I am....in more than one way. But there's one flaw. You didn't say anything, Kakaeru tried, but it was too late. Yoru...you need to learn when to speak." Hame said softly making Yoru's eyes widen. Yoru smiled and tears streamed down his face. "I know...I know. Good-bye...." Hame nodded towards his friend and closed his eyes. Like Kashi he was over powered with images...

He was flying.

No...he was falling.

He couldn't fly anymore. He just kept falling. While he fell through the air, he spotted Kashi just below him. She was falling too, her eyes were closed, almost as if she was peacefully asleep. Far below her was Kakaeru. "KASHI!" He cried but she didn't respond. He tried to reach for her but....he couldn't move his body. The air was rushing around him so fast. Everything was so loud...it was so loud....

"Hame where have you been the past month?" Hame's dead midnight eyes looked over at Boeton. "I was captured by an enemy of my mother's and forced to fight him and many others. I won. I damaged my arm and will not take the bandages off for at least a week. I have souvenirs for my family." Boeton nodded and when Hame collapsed, Yoru was the one to cath him. He helped arrange him on Boeton's oar and then Yoru was all that was left.

He stood their looking at everyone, While he waited for Boeton too return. He was no longer crying he'd run out. "I have a request....I changed for the better While I was over here. Please allow me to remember that I've changed. Please..." Koenma nodded. "I will. You deserve it..." Yoru smiled. "I deserve to remember. They deserved to remember....but I guess that will do, eh?"

When Boeton came back, she took Yoru in the back room. He was given a green sweater and brown pants. His old sneakers were placed on his feet. He smiled down at himself, his familiar clothes...'So...this is really happening.' he thought to himself.

When he came out, he looked around at everyone. He found no words to say, but he bowed to all of them and nodded. When he got to Yusuke though, Yoru bent down giving him a bear hug slapping his back. Yusuke returned an equally strong hug, clinging to the teen he'd connected with so well. Yoru pulled away smiling sadly, and walked over to the chair. Koenma placed the helmet on his head and Yoru sighed. "The end." he whispered under his breath. "What a fuXked up way to go." Those where his last words, for like the others he was plunged in strange images.

When he opened his eyes he heard laughing and found he was in complete darkness. He began running and could hear his breath as he did so. The laughing continued to follow him and now sad sobs were thrown into the mix. Where was he? "This place....Ya'll were all shown something," A voice whispered. He ran and as he did he came upon Hame. Hame stood their his eyes looking at nothing. Yoru kept running. "But I saw things, like this, early." The voice continued. He ran into Kashi and she was sitting in a chair starring at him, but not seeing him. He kept running. "When I was held hostage I saw these things that you see now, there is more I've seen, and I understand it...but I know you won't"  
He stopped running panting and saw in front of him was Kakaeru. she wasn't facing him, and slowly turned, staring at him. "Would you like to see why I saw nothing while all of you saw images just like this?" Images moving too quickly, passed in front of him. Horrible loud screams made him fall to his knees, when it all stopped he looked up at Kakaeru. She had her eyes closed and in her stomach and chest where 5 arrows. They glowed like they lived and her white Opera gown, the one Boeton had given her, had several blood stains on it. "Yoru...." She whispered blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. His eyes widened and he ran to catch her as she fell in his arms, blood going everywhere.

He looked back instinctively to see Hame and Kashi were dead, laying in their own puddles of red fluid.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Yoru....where....have you been for...the past month?" Yoru's eyes opened and they looked at everyone, but did not see them. "I got in trouble at school so they sent me to this camp to help me work out my problems...I made friends and I'm doing better." Yoru got up to leave the room and looked over at Yusuke. He stopped walking as if he was trying to place who he was. "Do I know you?" Yusuke felt his heart clench and then Yoru fell forward. "Yoru..." Yusuke caught him and looked down at him sadly. "No one was here to catch you...but I'll catch you. I'll catch you now," he whispered. Boeton wrapped her arms around his waist, and had Yoru lean on her shoulder. "I'll be taking him now." As she left, Kurama asked Koenma "Are we leaving to face the demons?" Koenma looked at their sad faces and nodded. "Maybe...you should all rest before you go..."

"No..." Hiei said sharply. "Lets get this over with." Yusuke nodded quickly. "You owe us a month long vacation after this."

"Agreed...." Koenma said smiling at them bitterly.

1234

well everyone's gone....yikes. 


End file.
